Pacific Rim: Rebirth of War
by zagor03
Summary: Six years mankind was at peace and then one day in 2032 new rift opens in North Sea and kaiju start emerging again then second on Pacific and third on Atlantic. World was suprised and shocked. Kaiju returns so and attack so violently bringing humanity near extiction once again.
1. Chapter 1

**PACIFIC RIM: SECOND INVASION – REBIRTH OF WAR**

Kaiju (Japanese) great monster

Jaeger (german) hunter

PROLOGUE

„Mankind often believed that alien threat will come from outer space. We watch the night skies in search for alien life forms. Hoping that one day we will have first contact with them. But we were wrong, aliens didn't came from space, they appear from place we didn't even consider, ocean.

2013 was year that changes everything, it change mankind. We didn't even know at the time that rift opens in Pacific. Some of calibration sensor units which were deployed all around Pacific did catch something but for scientist's it was just a underwater volcano, or tectonic movement witch in that part of the world was nothing new. Few days later on August eleventh, seventh point one earthquake hits the San Francisco bay. Press immediately announces that it was the second strongest earthquake measured in San Francisco's history, right behind the seven point eight from 1906. People were not concern; they know that city after the 1906. Was been build to survive earthquakes strong as eight to nine on Richter scale. Nobody pay too much attention on it and they continue with their lives, going to work, schools, simply doing what they do every day. Only for the short time.

Approximately half hour after the earthquake, something emerges from water in front of Golden Gate Bridge. Huge, grotesque creature, about three hundred feet in height with massive what appears axe on its head, from which will later get a name Axe-head, but military would call it Trespasser. Because of its resemblance to the Japanese movies featuring large monsters called kaiju, after more attacks occurred these extraterrestrial amphibian creatures would be called kaiju. Although American military will give it name immediately after attack.

Trespasser attack the bridge almost instantly after emerging from water. Slashing on it with all its power. Bridge was destroyed in less than a minute, taking over five hundred people to their deaths. After destroying the bridge, creature proceeds to city itself. Military immediately mobilize to strike back, attacking with fighter planes and helicopters, but attack itself proved to be unsuccessful. Creature's skin was like armor, small arms, even fifty calls didn't have any effect on it, and machine guns from fighter planes even missiles were useless. Tanks, armored cars, APC's all deployed to stop it, but creature will simply crash them or sweep them away with its arms. The creature was indeed wounded but not near enough to kill it. From safe distance navy engaged with missile attacks, tomahawks, harpoons and in a way it proves to be partiary successful. But it only enraged creature even more. Immediate evacuation of city was issued and moving civilians out of combat zone was high priority. For five additional days, military buzzed around creature attacking with everything they got. After five days city was empty and military tactic works, they creatures attention was fully on city devastation and fighting with military. It was wounded no doubt on that but still refuse to go down. Finally nuclear strike was authorized, probably the heaviest and painful order that current president of United States would ever approve. Tactical missile was released from one of stealth bombers deployed from nearest air base. And it hit its target finally killing the creature. But by the end of the battle, more than half of the city was devastated, from both Trespasser and nuclear missile. City was dead zone and abandoned much due high radiation and pollution from Trespassers corps. Some citizens and soldiers who get in contact with Trespassers blood get sick. It was discovered immediately that blood from the creature is highly poisonous to humans. Majority of those sick died from exposure to it, those that remains alive suffers greatly.

Government starts to build new city near the Sacramento for all refugees from San Francisco, since the city was too damaged, too radiated to be rebuilding, at least for the time.

World itself was in state of shock. Condolences to the victims, survivors came from all around the world. People around the globe watch entire battle between military and kaiju. There were great many debates around the world, which this creature is, why it attack. Most believe that it was long forgotten creature from Earth's past. Because the earthquake witch occurred half hour before creature emerged, people believed that it came from San Francisco bay, and that get waken up after that earthquake. And it attack was explained as shock, surprise, angry. Awaking in totally new and unknown world.

Because of its size and name kaiju, the attack was called K-Day, later that day would mean first day of war between humans and kaiju, but for now it was simple called K-Day incident.

It took two months before everything finally back to normal. Life move forward but casualties and destruction of San Francisco would never be forgotten. Trespassers head was taken and its scull was placed in museum as constant reminder that we are not alone.

United States military establish KEAS or Kaiju Emergency Alert System, in case that more of this creatures shown up.

For six months after the K-Day world was ignorant that attack on San Francisco was only the first one and everything back to normal. Then suddenly one day second kaiju emerge and attack Manila, Philippines. Filipino military tried to hold the creature but failed. American, Chinese and South Korea military assist in luring the creature out of the Manila and nuke it. However its excrement left by creature, contaminated the city and large parts of city were abandoned until creatures excrement can be moved away and destroyed.

The first attack which would be thought as random occurrence was revealed to be slowly recurring pattern. World was on flames, is this another creature awaken or something else is going on. Twenty one countries on Pacific establish PPDC or Pan Pacific Defense Corps. Main purpose of this organization was to contain, combat and eliminate any future kaiju attacks. Headquarters were chased to be in Hong Kong.

But even PPDC couldn't predict next attack. Four months later third attack occurred, this time Cabo San Lucas in Mexico, then fourth attack in Sydney. Each time militaries would lured the kaijus out and kill it with nukes, but not before kaijus do big damage to cities. It was realized then by PPDC that this attacks won't stop and that kaiju were not some ancient creatures from Earth past. They needed new solution to fight the kaiju, without using nuclear weapons. And they get it. Jasper Schoenfeld who was in Sydney at the time „Scissure"attacks Sydney (fourth attack). Hi gets to idea of creating large robots to fight those monsters after watching his son playing with toys which resemble Godzilla and Optimus Prime. He quickly presents his idea which he call Jaeger project. PPDC was interested in project and approve it.

Proving Ground on Kodiak island was established and production of first Jaeger starts almost immediately and first Mk. I eager which was called Brawler Yukon was finished and launched by 30. January 2015.

Adam Casey was chosen to pilot Yukon, however it experience fatal seizures and died. Second pilot Sergio D'onofrio tried to pilot it and it succeed in moving the Jaeger, however neural load was too much for his brain an it triggers a seizure. Caitlin Lightcap theorize that one person cannot control Jaeger without damaging its brain, so she tried to make connection with Sergio, which be called a drift. Caitlin and Sergio connect in drift and it proves to be pure success.

Caitlin explains that drift allows to two minds to become one single consciousness which allows piloting the Jaeger without any damage. Her theory and practice experiment prove successful and Jaeger project continues.

April 23. 2015 Kaiju nicknamed Karloff attack Vancouver. Brawler Yukon was deployed to counter the threat, piloted by Caitlin Lightcap and Sergio D'onofrio. Brawler succeeds in killing the creature thus giving full green light for Jaeger project and new jaegers to be build.

First series of jaegers follow shortly. Six jaegers were build which would form the Mk. I version. Cherno Alpha in Russia, Tacit Ronin and Coyote Tango in Japan, Rome Blue in United States and Horizon Brave and Lucky Seven in China. Two Additional Mk I jaegers would be build by Nexon corporation, Contra Runner and Dagger Cut.

These first jaegers prove to be quite effective in battling the kaiju, however except for Cherno Alpha, Contra and Dagger; everyone else would have one fatal flaw, radiation leaking. Taking that most of them were put together under fourteen months, their protection against nuclear radiation wasn't been in mind much. Kaiju were categorized with Serizawa scale. After rift was finally detected and sensor buoys designated to scan and gave information about kaijus which emerge. Scale was made to measure water displacement, toxicity, and radiation levels given by bodies when trough the rift.

Coyote Tango saved the Tokyo from type II kaiju Onibaba. And it was unique situation, in which Jaeger combat and killed kaiju with one pilot. Tango was piloted by Stacker Pentecost and Tasmin Sevier. However during battle with Onibaba Tasmin black out and Pentecost was forced to control Jaeger alone, in the end it succeed killing kaiju.

After battle both he and Tasmin were diagnosed cancers and they were retired from service. Tasmin died some time later and Pentecost was promoted to rank of marshal.

New types of jaegers would be building soon after, Mk. II, III and IV, finally in 2019 first and only Mk. V. Jaeger pilots become celebrities, saviors, however humanity forgot one crucial thing. While mankind was too occupied with its victories, kaiju grow larger, deadlier and more aggressive. They evolved and humanity was the same."

...

Alex Dentell's log. 21.7. 2020.

"We barely survived last battle. Pacific Sunrise has been badly damaged and my co-pilot and friend Connie... He was injured during the battle, but his injuries were not severe, however his mind was shaken. He suffers mental breakdown. Pentecost decide to retire him. He was only broken shell left, but that is what's happen when you combat kaiju and you are not strong enough for it.

I join Jaeger program in 2017. My father was not pleased with my decision. He expected that I will run Nexon Corporation. A large multinational company he founded some twenty years ago. Company that start's creating multimedia stuff, then military grade weapons, and in the end parts and components for jaegers. My younger brother Mathew who runs company instead of me was so fascinated with jaegers that he orders for full creation. Two Mk. I jaegers that were build and run by Nexon corporation. Nexon soon become PPDC branch. There was some protest's from PPDC but what could they do, few extra jaegers won't hurt and those jaegers were not funded by them. Unfortunately both of were destroyed by 2019. Dagger would be destroyed in 2018 by type II kaiju "Roacher", and Contra by another type II "Osumi". Those jaegers were light and would usually be used as decoy for kaiju, while stronger jaegers would engage in direct combat. One crew was killed, and second crew survived.

Matt didn't stop on those jaegers, no. His next one was Hyperion Frenzy which was launched in 2018. Then Mjolnir, launched in same year. Two other jaegers would be building to. Abyss and Kraken. In 2019. Nexon also participate in building Striker Eureka for Australia.

Marshal Pentecost didn't have any objections against jeagers which were used by Nexon. Those jaegers would be stationed in some of PPDC shatterdomes and used by PPDC Rangers. Because there was only one Jaeger academy and that was PPDC's one. There was only one difference between jaegers build by PPDC and those from Nexon. Nexon fund upgrades, maintenance and repairs for its mechs.

I and Connie were stationed in Anchorage shatterdome. Pacific Sunrise and Chrome Brutus were only jaegers currently active here. Gipsy Danger would be third, but she was so damaged during the last battle with type III kaiju Knifehead that she was nothing more than a pile of junk now. Yancy and Raleigh Beckett were piloting Gipsy during last mission but even they succeed killing monster, Jaeger end badly damaged and Yancy was killed. Hyperion Frenzy was to be deployed to Anchorage shatterdome I order to replace lost Jaeger.

It was big surprise when Pentecost came to me one day and said that he find me a co-pilot. Young woman follow him in and I was shocked when I recognize my baby sister, Shirley. Ocourse I was confused, didn't even know she join the jeager program.

"What is the meaning of this marshal? What my sister doing here?" I said

"Your sister join the program and finish it, and all her tests end with best scores. Since you are in need of co-pilot I don't know better person then her. " he responds

"But sir she is only twenty years old" I clearly object

"And you had twenty three when you join, there were pilots with eighteen and nineen years. Age doesn't mean anything, she is ready. You and Shirley are deployed to Sydney shatterdome. You are been charged to pilot Vulcan Specter."

"Yes sir." It was all that I could say at the moment, I was angry but I respect Pentecost orders.

….

Several days later military transport plane on way to Sydney

"You didn't spoke with me since I arrived" Shirley said, "You ignoring me."

"Shirley you know that I love you very much, as I love Matt, I would do everything to keep you two safe, and what you doing, you put yourself in mid of the fray. Watching battle between jeagers and kaiju on tv is one thing, been connected to jeager and fighting the kaiju is something else, survival. I chose this to protect you, Matt, dad and mom. But since you are her you should pay attention."

"I passed every test, even simulations, I am…."

"Simulation test is simulation nothing else. When you connect with jaeger for the first time, your first drift and then your first combat with kaiju then you would see the difference. I will not pretend that I know everything, me and Connie had only three battles, three kills in total. But even so, those are three kills after all, and it give me some expirience. Kaiju are bigger, stronger and smarter."

"I read about Gispsy Danger on my way." She siad quietly

"That is what happens when jaeger pilots become to overconfident, Becketts were excellent jaeger pilots but even them failed."

"Failed?, they kill the kaiju after all?"

"Badly damaged jaeger bearly kills kaiju, one of pilots was killed, it wasn't much of a victory. I respect Raleigh and his brother Yancy, but they become careless. As many other jaeger pilots. But things are changing."

"You sound as some old oracle" Shirley said with laughter.

"Hah, you probably have right I am little grumpy these days. It's mostly because Sunrise was retired and it will probably be scrapped, and Connie… Connie was in very bad shape."

Shirley knew that both her brother and Connie grow together, they were in same school, in same soccer team. Connie married when he was only ninteen. Two years later he and his wife gets a baby girl. Yea Connie may be alive, but he was only shadow, only one percent of jaeger pilots suffer from mental breakdown, especially if they face powerful kaiju opponent and lose.

…..

Me and Shirley arrived safely to Syndey. We arrived at Syndeys shatterdome at 7. PM. Commander of the Sydney shatterdome was lieutenant commander Davis. Davis oversee operations in Sydney shatterdome. Davis lead two newcomers inside. While moving through main jaeger bay, they could clearly see three jaegers in their berths. Strongest of all Striker Eureka, only Mk. V jaeger in existance, stood as guardian. Alex always watch the mighty jaeger with respect. Even as launched year ago, it score three kills already. Two other jagers where Vulcan Specter the Mk. III jaeger, one wich will they use and Hyperion Frenzy one of jaegers build by Nexon corporation which was on loan to Australia.

Shirley saw Jaegers from close before in Anchorage shatterdome and it wasn't surprised while passing near Australian jaegers.

"Welcome aboard kidd, good to see you again" said someone on from behind

Alex turn around and face Herc Hansen, one of most famous rangers in PPDC and pilot of Striker Eureka.

Alex take offered hand and shake it. "Likewise sir."

"Skip the sir please, it makes me old." Herc said and turn intention to Shirley

"This is my sister and my new co-pilot Shirley."

"Well apple doesn't fall from the three. I am glad to have you on board miss Shirley." Then he turn to Alex

"You did read orders right, you two are gonna pilot Vulcan Specter. She is a bit old, Mk. III but was upgraded with many new inovative weaponary. "

Alex nodded. "Well I am happy that I can escape the Pentecost clutches for a while."

"Uh, if he hear you you would be in trouble" said Herc, "beside Pentecost is good person, without him there wouldn't be PPDC that we know today."

"If you excuse me I have work to attend, Herc would you be kind to escort them to their quarters?" said Davis

"Ocourse"

"So how is the lady?" ask Alex, pointing on Striker Eureka

"She's fine. Pride of Australia I would say. Ant thanks to your fathers company she running like kitty, after all Nexon did build her."

"Yeah, my brother Matthew was one who work with Australian designer team and for Mk. V jaeger she must run perfectly."

As the trio moves forward the nearest coridor, Henc continues. "I am sorry for Connie, he was good pilot. But it was good thing that he was stil alive."

"Alive but broken, last contact with him and kaiju unfortunatly pass bad for him. I succed in killing the creature myself but I wasn't strong enough to return jaeger to shatterdome."

"You did better then anyone would say. Only Pentecost and Raleigh Becket did the same. "

"Yeah and Raleigh is not the same man. As last I know he was in Anchorage building that Kaiju wall."

"That wall is a bloody joke. First kaiju will break It apart."

We arrive to our quarters, rooms were similar in fashion like those in Anchorage shatterdome. No windows, no much of a space, bed, small desk, LCD TV and one closet that was all. Spartanic and small but I never really like luxury.

Later me and Shirley procced to eat something. Large cantina was full with tables, and many of the chairs were already been full. People watch us. With approval or not I couldn't be sure. Vulcan Specter was badly damaged during her last mission, one pilot was unconscious and second was killed, when kaiju torn apart section of con pod. Due such extreme damage Australians first want to simply rebuild the damaged cockpit but in the end brand new one was build identical to original with some extra armor on it. Also all Australian jaegers were usually piloted by Australians. I even hear one guy said "those bloody yanks will going to wreck her on their first ride", I didn't say nothing to that.

Chuck Hensen wave his hand to join him on his table, his father was already there. And not to forget their dog, bulldog Max.

"Hi, I am Chuck" Chuck quickly introduce himself and shake hands with both me and Shirley. Oh I know to recognize jerks when I saw one. But nevertheless how overconfident and arrogant Chuck was, he and his father were great team.

"I see you two met my good old dad"

"Chuck I already know Alex for few years." Herc said

"Yeah, I forgot that, sry."

No matter they two were synchronized and focused when inside the Jaeger , they are totally different when not on duty.

"So you going to pilot the Vulcan Specter, good old girl. I hope you will have more luck then her previous team."

"Whys that?" Shirley asks

"Well last time she was on duty she barely survived, actually she survived only because Strikers intervention or she would be scrapping metal."

"Chuck enough" said Herc, obviously irritated by his son's behavior.

Alex raise hand and said "its alright. Let's see how things would go first Chuck, before you judge us."

After more or less pleasant meal, we return to our quarters, I visit the local gym and spend two hours in it. Upon returning to my quarters I get shower and then laid on bed to watch some TV. Less than twenty minutes later my sister knock and after I said come in she enter.

By her look I saw that something is bothering her. She sat on chair that was near table.

"You look like someone scalded. Tell me what is it sis?"

"I am afraid" she said. Of course I could understand that, she has only twenty years, she should enjoy, going out with her friends all normal stuff. I myself had twenty six years, to be worse my girlfriend Gina was in constant worry about me. We hear each other's few times ad week but that's not the same.

I stand up from bed and then hug her. She returns the hugs to and then I sit on the bed.

"Shirley if you want I can send apply to Pentecost to get you home, il find someone else to be my co-pilot if you can't. Not all can take the toll from battle with kaiju and not everyone can be a Jaeger rangers.

"That's the trouble Alex, I am afraid but I won't quit. I can't. But I feel myself somehow uncomfortable, lost, what if I mess something and we both died because of my mistake."

"First you pass Jaeger academy, you prove that you are capable to pilot Jaeger. And beside Pentecost told me about your training in Anchorage shatterdome. You were quit well and you pass the Kwoon Combat Room, probably one of most important things in academy. And once you break the ice in first battle with kaiju, you won't fear anymore. You will be happy to blast those monsters to oblivion.

"Did you afraid first time when you are been deployed?" she asks

"To be honest, yes I was frightened at first, but later I realize that if I and Connie fail to stop the kaiju, city that was his target will be destroyed before another Jaeger can be deployed. You stand still and face the danger and you use all your knowledge and rage to kill it. You understand what drift is, two mind become one with jaeger. Memories and thoughts are been shared. If you are Jaeger pilot you can't have fear, because it makes you weak and it can cause that you and your co pilot lose. Only focuse."

I don't know how much it helps, but Shirley was calm. It was hard, it was hard for everyone who starts but then they learn, their actions will help defend city, or will destroy it. Millions can be saved by actions of single Jaeger. That's for what we are trained to face and kill kaijus. That was our duty.

For the next week or so we wonder around the shatterdome, and Sydney. It was important that rangers have normal life when they are not on duty. Been relaxed meaning a lot, especially for young rangers like us. And then we get action. Finally, I miss fighting with kaijus. As strange as it looks everyone have something that they love to do. But reality was cruel; no matter how many kaijus we kill there are always new ones that take the place of the fallens.

I was sleeping when alarms went on. Shatterdome's A.I. informs everyone on incoming threat. Type III kaiju nicknamed "Lizzard" was on its way to Auckland, New Zeeland. Commander Davis send us message to proceed to suit room and prepare to be launched.

We were in suit room under ten minutes. Shirley was different, more confident and that is what I want. After we are suit up, we proceed to jaeger bay and Vulcan Specter. After we enter jeagers con-pod, technicians plug us in.

"Remember Shirley, leave every memory behind, and clear your mind. It will be hm, how to say, weird at first moment but once neural handshake is establish we will control jaeger as one. Are you ready?"

"Huh, no pressure, yeah"

"Good, Sydney LOCCENT control we are ready to initiate drift."

"Roger that Vulcan" said LOCCENT operator Marcus Wellber, chief in Sydney shatterdome.

Except for chief, there were few other technicians, commander Davis and rangers Chuck and Herc Hensen.

"Ugh this will be great, especially if they bang something" said Chuck

"Shut up, Chuck, they are good team they will do it right." Herc responds

"Vulcan Specter this is LOCCENT, initiating Neural Handshake.

"Here we go" I said

And it starts, it was my fourth time, but it still was weird. I saw my own memories, my first day on jaeger academy, and my first combat with kaiju. And I saw Shirley's memories as well.

Shirley was calm; it was new experience for her. She saw her own childhood, dad, mom, and her brothers, her friends. School. Last summer and holidays in Europe.

Drift was like entering in some kind of vortex, your own mind and another one mixed together. We could hear the A.I.

"Right hemisphere calibrated"

Excellent, I am in game now.

"Left hemisphere calibrated"

I didn't need to say anything I send message to her only by thinking on it.

"Are you ready?"

And answer was fast and calm

"Yes"

Both of us didn't have anything to hide from each others. She knows all my relationships and stuff. And I know all hers. We were perfect choice for driving a jaeger.

"Two pilots engaged in neural bridge, neural bridge stabile"

A cheer and joy from LOCCENT room could be heard. Everything works.

Me and my sister raise he hands and jagers arms follow every our move. We finally hit one fist with others.

"Final phase initiated, Vulcan Specter ready for launch."

Pod on which our Jaeger stands starting to move. Massive doors opens and pod continues. After it was fully extended. We waited for engineering crew to patch us with cables so that we can be deployed to Auckland via Helicopters. It took a dozen and half helicopters to carry jaegers. No doubt it wasn't easy job for the pilots.

"Good luck" Commander Davis said,

It would take us some thirty to thirty five minutes to reach Auckland. If everything gets right we will be there some five or ten minutes before kaiju appears.

"Loccent control, any information on kaiju except the type."

"This is Loccent control, informations on kaiju are: Type III "Lizzard. 287ft. 2,400 tons. Medium Toxicity.

"Roger that."

I noticed change in Shirley, she was still calm, but there was a little panic inside her."

"Shirley are you okay?"

"Yea, why?"

"I sense fear in you."

"Oh, no, only jitters from excitement. "

"Be focus, thins thing is big and need both of us to control it. And kaiju that coming our way is not friendly."

"Don't worry, I follow your lead"

We were deployed to the shores of Auckland five minutes before kaiju arrived.

"Alright we are on position, drop in, 3, 2, 1" I hit the dropping switch and Vulcan Specter was released from cables. We hit water hard but we stayed on our feats.

"Loccent Control, we are on position and waiting." I said

"This is Loccent control, kaiju is approaching fast you will be able to see it on your sensors."

"Roger that, we see it."

"Alright sis, ready, extract blades we will start with them."

Shirley nodded.

Twin blades are extracted from left arm. I decided not to extract blade from right arm yet. She will have the first punch.

"Where is he?" she asks, "according to sensors he is almost on top of us."

"There, there it is." I said in moment when kaiju appear in front of us. "Now I see why they call it a Lizzard."

Monster was big; its head was shaped as that from Komodo dragon. Similar in appearance except few things. It has four blue eyes, two on each side. Massive jaws that were only real threat from this kaiju. Long body with four legs, but he stand on two, while using other two as arms. And long tail with single pike in shape of dagger on its end. It roars in anger and then rush on us.

I pass my thoughts to Shirley and she nodded. We rush forward to meet kaiju and then in last second turn one hundred eighty degree; it was dangerous maneuver especially if one of pilots was rookie. But it was excellent tactic to avoid and also damage the kaiju. Shirley uses her blades and cut kaijus back. Lizard turn around and use tail which hits us like avalanche. Lucky for us we weren't hit by spike. Hit was hard but tolerable. Lizard continue attack this time trying to bite us I let him close enough to give him powerful punch from right arm but he retaliate immediately by biting into the arm. I scram from pain, Shirley use her arm and cut into the left side of its throat. It release the my arm and I hit him from right side. Lizard continue attacking again using its tail this time, but I counter it and grab the tail. I relay my thoughts to Shirley and she used blades to cut the kaijus tail. I immediately used the separated tail as weapon. Since blade mechanism in right arm was damaged. Creature roars in pain and anger and rush toward us only to get hit by its own tail. Shirley retracts the blades and holds kaijus neck with her arm while I use sharp spike on edge of its own tail and stuck it from right to the left of its scull.

Lizard was killed immediately. Just in case I used right leg and crush his scull confirm the kill. My forth kill and third for this jaeger. We were picked by helicopters and bring back to shatterdome some forty minutes later. Where we are been welcomed by entire shatterdome team. Two outsiders that just came prove they can do well even in foreign shatterdome. We earn respect from all teams inside. Chuck Hensen was first to shake my hand after we exit Jaeger. Followed by his father and Davis.

"Excellent job you two" said Herc

"Thanks". I said,

It was easy kill; however we knew that it will be much harder. were excellent in bringing down the type I and II, even III kaijus. But not all type III were weak. Lizzard was dangerous but we bring him down quickly. I was proud on my sister.

Note:

I apologize for all grammatical mistakes you find in this story, since I lacking the beta reader and english is not my prime language I was forced to do it myself with small help of Word spelling check.

I hope you leave reviews, and favorite the story. And since I am big fan of the movie, no doubt there will be plenty of chapters.

Also if anyone of you want to help me with gram mistakes contact me. Thank you.


	2. Citadel's Last Defenders

Note: I am apologize for all grammatical mistakes, without beta reader it was quit hard to make it right since english isn't my prime language. Thank you all for support and patiance.

II. CITADEL'S LAST DEFENDERS

One week after our battle with Lizard things were much diffrent. People in shatterdome accept us, we make many friends. Me and my sister were excellent team. But i know that it will be harder. Lizard was relativly easy kaiju but it doesn't mean every will be.

In the next year there was four additional kaijus, three of those were killed by Striker and we had to be satisfied with fourth kaiju. It was an ugly creature and much stronger then first one but me and Shirley kill it, jaeger however needed at least a month for repairs. After some time we get our shall i say vacation. First in a year. But before it we had to do a tv interview on Australian TV. World like Jaeger rangers, their bravery. It wasn't new that rangers would be welcomed as movie stars. I really didn't want to do that interview but commander Davis insisted. And we did it. There was many questions that i rather didn't wan't to answer, but nevertheless i did. My sister was like little girl, enjoying all attention, but me, no. Life of a jaeger pilot is hard and dangerous one. Each crew knows that when they go fighting against kaiju they can die. And most painful way to day was to drown, unable to escape. Someone would say that you have luck if your con-pod get crushed you dont feel almost anything.

After interview, my sister head back to the States to visit folks. I remain, wandering around and then i decided to visit Caims. I like diving and diving on great barrier was rare opportunity. There wasn't much people who enjoy bathing in the oceans anymore. Everyones afraid that they will be attacked by kaiju. I was more afraid of sharks. I spend wonderful week there enjoying, resting on sand. Expelling everything connected to kaijus. I had my peace. My girlfriend Karla visit me. She was afraid at first, as many others would be. But after i assure her that it was safe she cames. We enjoyed together for another week before i was call back on duty. Karla came with me, commander Davis isn't happy having civilian not connected to program in his shatterdome but she wasn't any kind of threat so he allow her, but could only move with escort. I was that escort.

I show her entire shatterdome, she was amazed when she saw jaegers for real. Ocourse she see them on TV but it wasn't the same.

„My god, they are big." She said pointing on Hyperion Frenzy, wich was the closest. „Which one is yours?"

„That one" i replied and pointing on jaeger on the right. „Vulcan Specter".

„Looks like Autobot from transformers, especially with that cannon on its shoulder"

„Hahaha, yea, well transformers were one on which they were based."

„ I read about the drift, is it painful?"

„No, it wasn't painful, wierd, unpleasantly yes. Mostly because you see your own memories and memories from other pilots, you can hear thoughts from other pilot. And after you connected in neural bridge you and your co-pilot forms a bond with Jaeger, two minds become one. That is what allows us to control Jaeger without danger of damaging our brains. Unfortunately there was side effect. Once you are merged with Jaeger you can feel every hit Jaeger receives. In short if Jaeger lost its arm and it is arm you control, you will feel full pain in your own arm."

"And yet you do all that to save others."

"That is my duty Karla. To protect you and everyone else i love, and rest of world."

Karla understands very well, course she did, her brother was killed during battle of San Francisco. He was left gunner on Black Hawk helicopter. Unfortunately her brothers helicopter was hit by debris from fighter plane that was destroyed by Trespasser and it crash down, killing most of the crew, from reports only one of pilots survived. She and her family lives in Los Angeles. Since Fathers Company had factory outside the LA we moved there. And one day I meet Karla in one dinning restaurant where she works like waitress. And from that point we get close to each other, like we are meant to be together.

Karla decides to stay in Australia. I find her nice job, one of favors I could use as ranger. She wants to join Jaeger Academy but I didn't agree with it. I can't manage her life but I couldn't allow her either. I want her to have nice job and to live in peace without been in danger. She was not happy but she accepted it. I love her so much I simply couldn't allow her to be in any kind of danger.

Our vacation was over and we head back to our duties. Shirley returns few days later. She was happy. Finally she had chance to see mom and dad, and course her boyfriend. They were dating since their fifteen birthdays. Few days later Hyperion Frenzy was relocated in Hong Kong shatterdome. Didn't know why and didn't ask.

During next couple of months we scored two more kills, actually second kill was in tandem with Striker Eureka, and taking that we act as decoy they get real kill that time.

August 16. 2023.

Alarms were everywhere and shatterdomes A.I. announces that Type III Kaiju nicknamed "Crabber" was on its way to Sydney. Vulcan Specter was chosen for the mission and after suit up and we were ready in less than twenty minutes. No need for helicopter drop we simply take a walk. Vulcan wasn't really a fast Jaeger but was well suited for heavy opponents with his both longer range and close combat modes. So we are been deployed to counter Crabber.

We were deployed in front of Bate bay, direct on kaijus path.

"Who the hell gives such stupid names to kaiju." Said Shirley

"You know the answer Shirley, HQ in Hong Kong"

Before we could continue with our little chat, we got readings on sensors. Kaiju was approaching. And then it rose from the water. At 289 height and 2,880 tons it was one big ugly creature. Like the Crab – Mammoth hybrid with turtle shell on its backs. Three piercing blue eyes on each side, in triangle shape, two eyes up and third one in middle of first two. Its jaw wasn't so big, and its teeth's were smaller than those on other kaijus. There was massive tusk which appear to be its forehead and nose. It ends with Y shaped end which would probably be horn. Two arms that it had finish with claws, massive crab claws. Kaiju didn't have any tail at least not that we see it. But it was walking tank. Its roar was quite strong, enough strong and creepy to have cold chills on our spines.

And battle starts with our own rush against it. My goal was to first get rid of those claws; they are the most dangerous part on this kaiju. I was wrong. Creature rushes and jump from water on our own surprise. It blocks our first attack and crushes us with his weight.

"God dam." I said, "It was like a tank." Armor hold but pressure was terrible, we had to do something. So I get to idea. Shirley used her blades and cut on side of creature's stomach.

We rolled out of it and quickly stand up. Without waiting for creature to get on its legs we attack it. I used shoulder plasma cannon and fire few times, however my targeting was not good and only one shot hit kaiju. Crabber attacks us with its Y shaped horn, hitting in the middle of chest plate. Somehow it survived but we were thrown away like a doll and we practically land on our butts. Then surprised attack came's from behind it hit and destroyed the plasma cannon and damage the Jaegers back. It was tail.

"Where the hell that tail come?" Shirley ask

"Don't know but we need to neutralize it fast."

Crabbers tail hit us two more times before we were able to grab it and cut it away. After we finish with its tail Crabber turn on us and spit something directly in our head. At first we think it was acid but then since Jaeger didn't receive any damage we realized it was some kind of amber. It stuck on us like glue and we couldn't see.

"What now?" I sense panic in her

"Turn the chest sensors and every other we have, including all cameras we need to see." We were in dangerous situation. Suddenly I scream loudly, connection with my arm was severed. Kaiju just cut off Specters right arm. I was in pain but I could hear my sister yelling.

"Loccent control, we need immediate backup, I repeat we need immediate backup."

In Loccent control, Henc and his son were already on their way to suit up.

"Hold on Specter help is on its way."

My sister succeeds in turning some of sensors so we could track the Crabbers movement. She hits kaiju on its left and then slicing one of its claw arms away but it only enrages it. It hit us again with its horn this time causing more damage and then repeating its stomp attack. I hear Shirley's scream. Left Jaeger arm was still attached to body but was badly damaged. We tried to get up but Crabber simply hit us. Causing more and more damage. Alarms went off in con-pod. And water slowly starts sipping in.

Herc and his son were deployed immediately after we send signal for help. Striker Eureka rush on top speed towards the site where we battling the Crabber.

Numerous people who observe battle from distance and on TV. Two TV crews buzzing around battle site and transmitted live. People were quiet, seeing that Jaeger lost its arm and been crushed beneath the waves. Many believed that we are already been dead. Mostly because creature stomping on its place so viciously. Then they see a plasma shot from the downed Jaeger. Shirley charged her plasma cannon and hits the Crabber on its face, but she missed and hit his horn. Even that helps because we regain control and stand up. People on shore probably cheer up seeing that Jaeger was still in function.

Before Shirley could launch another attack Crabber ram with its body and send us flying and slamming into bottom again.

"Dam this kaiju starts to pissing me up." I said

"Me to."

We believed that Crabber will attack us again but then he suddenly turn to its right numerous missiles struck him all around his body. He roared in pain and put all of its energy just to remain standing.

People on shore saw Striker Eureka launching its anti kaiju missiles. Which hit creature. Then Rush and start cutting the wounded creature finally using one of its dual blade slice its throat and his skull, killing it instantly.

Vulcan Specter had so many damage that I was surprised we still hold it from falling down. Right arm was severed, left was also damaged. Chest plate was punctured on several places and even Con was badly damaged.

"Are you two okay?" Said Herc who scan Specter with Strikers sensors. "It does appear you get some serious damage."

"We are fine, shaken and beaten, but fine. But Specter was in much worse shape than we. Left leg was also crippled."

"Hang on, choppers are on their way."

...

Later we were in shatterdomes med bay, but we were fine. Chuck and Henc enter in. And course Chuck been a jerk saying "I forgot to bring you flowers ladies."

"So how are you?" Herc ask

"Better, much better, what are the news about Specter."

"Well she was crippled alright. It would take time but it will be rebuilt. The problem is that i don't know if we will still be using her."

"What do you mean?" I ask

"Bigheads are planning to shut down most of shatterdomes." Said Chuck. "I just spoke with Pentecost. They plan to shut every shatterdome by mid of 2024."

"Why?"

"Apparently they think that jaegers were not effective against kaiju anymore. They get with idea of building larger kaiju wall. You could already see it building in Sydney harbor. And it was plan to build it around all cities on Pacific."

"Those walls won't stand a chance against kaiju." I said

"Yea I know, Pentecost knows to but we can't really do anything. You two will be transferred to Hong Kong shatterdome.

"What about Specter?"

"Hm, she will be repaired. Probably someone will replace you. I know you get use to with her but that was Pentecost's order. And beside Striker will probably be deployed there to, once this shatterdome close its doors."

Shirley was unusually silent. This struck her to. But we had no choice. Two days later we are on our way to Hong Kong. Karla stayed in Australia, she want to go with me but I persuaded her to stay.

After we arrived to Hong Kong we had meeting with Pentecost. Shirley and I go to Pentecost together, after he point us to the chairs in front of his desk we sit and wait.

"I apologize that you are transferred here. I hear about good job you did there, and as I told you Alex you did excellent job. Unfortunately most of shatterdomes will be closed and this one will probably remain only active. This doesn't mean you will lose your jobs. You are assigned to Hyperion Frenzy. Its crew was relocated to Nexon's shatterdome near Vancouver and they will pilot Abyss Six."

After our chat with Pentecost we knew we are still in business. However because Frenzy was under refit it won't be deployed for quite some time. And months passed quickly.

It was summer of 2024. Seven months after we were transferred back Hong Kong. We still didn't see any action which extremely irritated me. However Frenzy was under heavy reconstruction from Mk. III to Mk. IV. And it took time. There were several other Jaegers in Hong Kong dome. Russian Cherno Alpha, Chinese Crimson Typhoon, Kraken, which was finally deployed here and Mjolnir. There was also Gipsy Danger, which was like Hyperion under heavy modernization.

The most heaviest attack came that summer. Type IV kaiju nicknamed Soryu destroyed two Jaegers in just less than two hours. Scarlet Knight that was operated by Philipines and Mjolnir.

Mjolnir was deployed to assist Scarlet but came too late to save her. Soryu simply decapitate her. It was then all on Mjolnir who engage her in brutal battle. One of main weapons that Jaeger had was large hammer that was part of Jaegers left arm. It also serves as shield. And after short but brutal battle Soryu finally destroy Mjonir, cutting her hammer away and slash Jaeger like tin can. Kraken was finally deployed to help and it killed Soryu but both jaegers and their crews were lost.

I was together with my sister in main cantina watching battle on big screen together with Russian Cherno pilots and Chinese triplets. Sasha Kaidonovsky which never show any kind of emotions was tightly hugging her husband Aleksis. They were both shocked but ferocity of that kaiju. And Mjolnir was after all been stationed for over three years in Russian Vladivostok shatterdome. Crew of Mjolnir and Cherno create tight bond between each others. Probably because they watch its backs many times during combat. They were friends and family after all we all here were one big family.

Kraken killed Soryu without too much trouble, it practically tear the kaiju apart. Vengeance I would say. Vengeance for two crews that were killed. Unfortunately loss of these jaegers as well seven additional during the entire year was another reason for cutting the funds. I speak with Matt and offer Pentecost full service of all remaining Nexon's jaegers as well funding for next year. He takes the offer. What else could he do? Kaiju attacks increase and during the 2024 there were thirteen attacks. Nine jaegers lost. Situation was bad. We were finally deployed in January of 2025 against Type IV kaiju Razorblade. It was first run for Frenzy after two years been rebuilding, upgrading.

It was our time to shine again.


	3. Razorblade

**III. RAZORBLADE**

10. December 2024. Hong Kong Shatterdome

In Loccent control, marshal Pentecost stands and observing Hyperion Frenzy movements. Me and my sister were successfully connected and had stable and strong neural handshake. Our mission was together with Cherno Alpha intercepted and kill type IV kaiju called "Razorblade". Cherno rangers were already ready and strap in. Our deployment target was Saigon.

We were deployed via helicopters. Tactic was next: Hyperion would act as main bait for kaiju and since Cherno was slower it would be used as main kicker. I didn't like the idea that Mk. I Jaeger gets honor of beating that kaiju. I didn't know that it will give us hell before we kill it. Soryu was strong but this one although similar in size, was even more aggressive.

Our deployment area was near the Saigon's port. Waters there were shallow, but there was other problem. Entire area was full of big rocks. They aren't threat to shipping lines. But for fighting against kaiju on such terrain it was dangerous for Jaeger.

After deployement we stand in front of Cherno. Our goal was to lure kaiju on us.

"This is Hyperion Frenzy, we are on designated coordinates. Kaiju is still five miles from us." I report to LOCCENT

"Roger that Frenzy, be aware of kaijus movement."

Cherno Alpha start's taunting the kaiju. Their little gorilla style performance. Clapping one fist with another. I find that funny so I turn on the horn. Hell even I get chills from it. It was horn that was used by Martian Tripods from War of the Worlds.

"What the?" I said, looking my sister, she was confused like me. "Who the hell install WOTW tripod horn on my Jaeger. I could hear the Tendo's laughter.

"It must some of engineering crew like the movie so much" he said. Even Pentecost has tight smile on his face.

I was about to say something when we get movement on our short range sensors. Razorblade arrived. And I wouldn't be surprised if the bloody sound attracts him.

Razorblade emerged from water. It was ugly creature, massive and powerful. It had head similar to that of Soryu. Three eyes on each side glowing blue. Small bulge on its forehead which ends with large tusk shaped backward like saber. Two large arms which ended with triple claws and two smaller with similar same but smaller claws. It also had two bulges on his backs with spend across its entire length. And massive razor like tail.

"Who would say, the name actually fits" I hear my sister said

"Ok Cherno we are going to start this party, be ready" I said

"We are ready and waiting" said Aleksis. To confirm that Cherno once again slam its fist together.

I look at my sister and nod. We start rushing towards the creature. No doubt that since we are so close to shore people from Saigon would watch the battle. I never like having public, if something goes wrong and we fail, cheering and joy will turn into scream and terrible stampede of people who try to escape.

Razorblade accepted challenge since he was on full speed, rushing toward us. Then we slam into kaiju, i hit him with right fist once, then twice while in same time my sister punching him with left fist on his side. One of hit was direct to his right set of eyes which cause him to roar in pain and then to slam us with his own arms in agony and rage.

"Bastard is awaken, watch it sis."

He slams on us like avalanche. Red light blinking everywhere but Jaeger holds his ground. No doubt two years rebuilding and retrofitting it give him new strength.

"Grab him on neck, we will toss it to Cherno." I said, "Cherno be ready we are sending him to you." After short reply from Cherno, we grab the creature using all jaegers strength and raise it from water and then before it can get free we toss it to Cherno.

Kaidonovskys were more than ready. They catch massive creature and place her into headlock and pummel its face several times.

However it didn't take long before Razorblade free itself from deadly grip, it hit Cherno from behind with its massive tail, causing damage and also releasing itself from weaken grip. It used his head and hit cherno directly in what would usually be head but was reactor in Cherno case.

We hurl forward and grab kaiju for its tail, swung it away from Cherno who now fall backwards. But Razorblade retaliates by using his tail and stabbing us directly in left side of chest. My sister was in pain but she concentrate on removing its tail out, but it also gives me an idea. I use blades on my arm and slice the tail off. She removes quickly what remains. But it was far from over. Kaiju grab us with its massive claws and then bite into right shoulder, I did everything to remain calm although the pain was terrible.

"Plasma cannon, plasma cannon now!" I yelled in pain

She directs all energy to plasma cannon and hit kaiju from left side. Kaiju was wounded but was more in shock. It releases us and it was more than enough that we counter. I tried to stab him in his eyes with wrist blade but kaiju evaded and grab my army and tear the blade of it. It rams us with its head and we hit the water like doll. Cherno crew must see that we are in trouble because since creature was concentrated on us it didn't see Cherno's approach. Kaidonovsky's use attack by using its fist which were electrified. They smash both fists into kaijus back. It allow enough time for Frenzy to get on its feet.

Razorblade was furious no doubt on that, it stand and watch both Jaegers, from our point of view it must puzzling which Jaeger is better to attack. Then suddenly attacks Cherno. It use its ram attacks again hitting the reactor section but not damaging it much, however it was enough power to knock Cherno from its feet's.

We could hear both Kaidonovskys cursing on Russian.

"Can we use burrower?" my sister ask

"No, it was too close to Cherno, blast would probably damage Cherno as well. No, we will do it hard way.

Razorblade hits over and over downed Jaeger. While extremely armored Cherno was also slow and it takes time to get back on feet's, however entire kaiju was on them hitting them without mercy. They tried to hit it from side with spikes which were located on their fists, but angered kaiju simply didn't care and continue to hitting them. We get closer to kaiju and we prepared to attack it when we were tossed away by his tail. We did cut it out but only end of it. Majority of the tail was still there and what appears impossible it was possible, the tail was regenerating itself.

"Is that me or that tail was longer?" my sister ask

"It's regenerating." I respond, shocked

No doubt those in LOCCENT room were shocked as well. This was first time that kaijus part regenerate and that in combat to. We approach again. This time from side.

"Come here" I said with anger and then we grab kaiju by neck. We toss it away and attack it. Giving enough time for Cherno to get back in game.

Kaiju counter our attack and hit us back with one of its claws directly in con pod. Leaving the scar on Hyperion's head. At least it didn't penetrate it.

Cherno apear from behind and get grab kaiju from behind holding tail with both arms finally they tear entire tail from roots and we proceed and grabbing the kaiju by his neck.

Razorblade tries once more time to hit someone with its head but failed. Shirley extracts her blade and stabs the creature directly in neck then rotating blade almost fifty degrees.

Because been held by Cherno from behind kaiju wasn't in any situation to counter or even defend itself.

Kaijus life signs were off and he was finally dead. Entire battle was around fourty five minutes long. But it cost us lot of pain and nerves.

"LOCCENT control, Razorblade is dead we are ready to return."

"Roger that Frenzy, choppers are on their way. "

After we finally return back both we and Cherno crew were welcomed as heroes. Although technically we kill creature, it count to both jaegers. I didn't mind about it. I didn't even care. Monster was dead and that's all that matters.

We didn't know that we actually save Kaidonovsky's from death. They save us to. After they were been stomped by Razorblade one claw actually damage their pod and open it, small crack but enough for water to come in. When we removed kaiju from them occupying it, they recover and get stand again preventing water to continue coming.

Aleksis grab me and hung me so hard that I barely breathe then doing the same with my sister. I must laugh after that because she looked like been overrun by train. Sasha did the same. Pentecost comes to and congratulates us for our victory. We celebrate all night, Kaidonovsky's, Wei triplets. Kira and Jensen Henderson, like Kaidonovsky they were married and excellent team. They pilot the Kraken. In 2024 when we lost Scarlet and Mjolnir they avenge both of them by killing kaiju "Soryu".

There was also a shy Japanese girl, Mako Mori. She was Pentecost's adopted daughter. When type II kaiju Onibaba attack Tokyo, Mako's parents were killed during the kaijus attack. She was saved by Pentecost who killed Onibaba before kaiju could harm the girl.

From then she stayed close to him, even entering the Jaeger academy. She hated kaiju with all her heart. And she was happy each time kaiju died from Jaeger's hand. She came close to us, asking if she can sit. Ocourse i show her chair and she sits.

"You and Kaidonovsky did great job today." She said, and although she speaks English fluently there was still Japanese accent there.

"Thank you Mako. It was great to finally get back into this war after so long."

"Did my upgrades work?" she asks

"They did, although cannons lose some power after first two shots. But everything else working fine. How is going your Mk. III reconstruction project. I hear Gipsy will be like new."

"Even better then new." She responds

"I hope your father find someone for her. Old lady need a good pilots."

"Could you recommend me?" she asks me.

I and Mako battled two or three times in Kwoon room. She was excellent and no doubt she was talented. I look at her but I didn't know what to say. She did finish Jaeger academy but Pentecost forbid her to pilot Jaeger.

"Mako i would gladly help you, but marshal is very hard person. And once he made its mind, I doubt I can do anything to change his mind. I understand you want revenge, and you will probably get it soon. But IL tries to speak with him I promise."

"Thank you." She said then bows slightly and exits the cantina.

"Blast what do I do now?" I ask my sister, her face was serious.

"You will do what you promise her. You will speak with Pentecost. "

"Ugh" all that I could say.

"Maybe he even gives Mako a chance. You can't know before you try."

"Yeah, but problem is, if I would pilot that Jaeger and I need a co-pilot then I can suggest someone. But it wasn't my problem." But after harsh look from my sister, "ok, ok just stop watching me that way."

For the rest of evening she remains silent. There was something bother her.

I was in Pentecost office. From news I get. There was about eight months of funding left. After that Nexon will give funding for next year. Marshal wants to end this war by then. I and Herc Hensen were probably only persons who know about its plan. Actually I would become third one.

He explain to me that he plan to use all six jaegers under his command. Crimson Typhoon, Cherno Alpha, Gipsy Danger, Striker Eureka, Kraken and Hyperion Frenzy for one last battle. He planned to destroy the rift.

Striker would be one who carries the nuclear bomb, while all other Jaegers would provide cover. Forming unbreakable circle around it. I wish we could get Abyss to but Abyss Six was badly damaged during its last contact with kaiju and was already been destroyed once before that. She was in Nexon Shatterdome near Vancouver. I also ask him who will pilot Gipsy, his answer was simple, and he had one pilot in plan. When I ask him could he give Mako chance? He was silent and then just says that he won't talk about that. And that is not my business.

After that I visit mako in her quarters to pass her news. She was very sad about her father's decision. I did best to help but I failed.

For next few days I also noticed that my sister behave different. When I try to talk with her, she refused.

"What is matter with you? You are hiding something from me."

"I can't tell you, not yet."

"Look Shirley, next time we get into drift IL find it my way. So tell me now what you hiding."

"Oh, well, you know two months ago when I was with Daniel. When he was here. In Hong Kong."

"Go on."

"We were so happy and excited to see each other's after so long. We sleep together."

"You didn't?"

She nodded her head. "I am pregnant".

"How did you keep that from me?"

"I didn't know, I start feeling nausea and weakness a week ago. I believed it was from stress. But after I take pregnancy test from medical bay, actually I stole one. But please don't tell Pentecost, he would ground me."

"Good dam Shirley."

"Please don't tell Pentecost"

"Sooner or later he will find out. But I won't tell him."

"Thank you." She said and then hug me.


	4. Illusions of Victory

**IV. ILLUSIONS OF VICTORY**

2024. Marks the worst year in PPDC history. Thirteen kaiju attacks and nine Jaegers lost. Jaegers quickly lose their ground. In the end, only four PPDC Jaegers were left active. Nexon gladly transfers remaining three Jaegers under Pentecost control. But we all know that prolonged war was not an option. My brother divert many of Nexons resources in construction of newest Jaeger that he called Tsunami Thunder. Second Mk. V Jaeger.

January 2. 2025. Something that we afraid that will happen, happens in Syndey. As Herc Hensen said, the kaiju wall was nothing more then a big joke. Type IV(although someone classified it as type III) kaiju Mutavore emerged and head to Sydney. Two Jaegers Echo Saber and my former Jaeger Vulcan Specter were deployed to stop kaiju from reaching the Sydney.

I was in cantina drinking some coffe and joking with Sasha and Aleksis Kaidonovksy when live transmission cames from Sydney. We watch battle between two Jaegers and kaiju, Aleksis said in joke that kaiju will have nasty headache after run with those two. From fun and jokes in just few short minutes were were silent like graves. Mutavore destroyed Echo Saber by cutting it in half and then smash the Specters con pod. While Specter wasn't badly damaged, it head was destroyed and pilots killed. Echo pass much harder, it was literally torn apart. Nobody moved inside Cantina, we just sit there completely numb. This was second time that two Jaegers would be destroyed by one kaiju. Mutavore proceed toward the wall and under an hour break through. If not for a Striker Eureka Sydney would be destroyed. We all were devastated, not only we lose four good friends but the wall was destroyed like it was build from paper.

We expected that this would happen. Wall was simply illusion nothing more. But to lose four friends, all rangers were know each others, mostly and were friends. Each time Jaeger falls we lost two of our own. There was small percent of survival rate. But mostly rangers go down with its Jaegers.

People all around the world were devastated and angry, protests were everywhere especially on Pacific cities. Kaiju wall failed on first test. While Jaegers no matter how many fallen always stop the kaiju and it was Jaeger who stops Mutavore from destroying the Sydney. Shortly after Raleigh Beckett rejoin PPDC. Mako Maori tried apply to be his copilot but Pentecost refuses her again.

Hermann Gottlieb and Newton Geiszler arrived from Anchorage. Hermann presents theory to Pentecost, theory that scares me a lot. He debriefs marshal Pentecost and Herc Hansen about that increasing frequency of kaiju attacks. recounting that the attacks used to come every twenty four weeks, then twelve weeks, followed by four. Mutavores attack was nearly a week after last one. He speculated that next attacks would likely occure in weeks and hours before we faced double events, then triple. Idea about double kaiju, triple or more attacks in same time was something very disturbing. He said that in the end new kaijus would apear every five minutes from the rift. If that was true, we don't stand a chance.

Pentecost know that we cant win that. So he decided to accelerate his plan for rift destruction.

I was forced to tell Pentecost about Shirley's pregnancy. Shirley stole two additional pregnancy test to be sure she was pregnant at all. However she didn't throw last one and was find by med lab cleaning woman. As a matter of fact that woman catches Shirley with it. And since rangers cannot be pregnant she rushes to relay what she finds to Pentecost. Old witch as I call her. Pentecost was angry about hiding something like that. He yelled on my sister. I find out that she was send to Pentecost office. I encounter old woman and she told me that she reported Shirley. Only thing I said was "You old fool".

And I run towards Pentecost office. Once I arrived I could hear Pentecost citrating rules and yelling on her. Usually I would need to knock and wait approval to enter but I simply ban in.

"What is the meaning of this?" Pentecost said. Then he show me pregnancy test. "You know about this right?"

I look at Shirley, she was red from crying. Shamed for what happen.

"Yes I know."

"Why didn't you report it? It is against rules for female ranger to be in program if been pregnant."

"I find few days ago. I didn't want to report because she asks me not to."

"And you listen her."

"She is my sister course I will be on her side." I replied,

"She is grounded." He said firmly

"No." My sister was crushed

"Be happy you don't get excluded from program."

"Now calm down marshal, she made mistake but she didn't do anything wrong. This things happen."

"Not to rangers. You understand that we are in extremely complicated situation."

"I understand. Now you understand me marshal. One more time you yell on my sister and I swore to god you will regret that."

Pentecost looked like he was hit by a brick in face.

"Did I hear that good, I think I hear it. You are treating me?" 

"It is a fact marshal, I don't care if I will get banned from program I won't allow anyone to threat, to yell on my sister. And beside you can't really afford yourself to remove me from program. You already have problems with finding a co pilot for Raleigh Beckett."

He didn't say anything he just watching me. So I continued.

"I apologize for my words marshal. I am highly protective about my sister and my brother. I was always fighting when someone poke on my brother. Shirley did a mistake. She is young and she needs some fun. I do not approve what she did but if you suggest abortion that won't go to happen, only if she insists on it."

Pentecost was calmer. He was touched by my protective stand. After all he had sister and he watches her died On K-Day. "I would never ask her to do that. But she broke regulations. She cannot drive a Jaeger anymore. If you two lost the fight she and child dies. I cannot allow that."

"Sir. She is still early in her pregnancy. She still can fight for two three months. I can't train some newbie to replace her. And I won't. Shirley and I were perfect pair and I cannot replace her. You already have trouble with Beckett and his co pilot, finding new one for me it would take time and we don't have it. Especially if what dr. Goitleb said was true.

"What about your brother?"

"Matt is not a ranger, he didn't finish academy. And beside he is already preoccupied with running the Nexon.

Shirley remains in Shatterdome, but I know she wouldn't drive Jaeger any longer.

For next two days I observe some modifications that were done one Frenzy and Kraken. Both arms were removed from main Krakens body. Modifications which would improve strength in shoulders, preventing from been ripped away during the battle. New external armor was been placed. Kraken was very fast few more tons won't slow it down.

Frenzy receives new cannon with faster firing and reloading. It also gets new fang blades.

Newton Geiszler did something unexpectedly. It connects itself to portion of kaiju brain. It did a drift. Although marshal was angry at first but after Newton report to him what he saw. Marshal realized that we need to seal the rift as soon as possible. It appears that kaiju were controlled by some aliens. We give them name Precursors. They tried to colonize Earth long time ago but failed. And now with all pollution created by humans, planet is practically terraformed for them. However drift Newton made two way connections. So no doubt aliens know what we done. That same day after Newt connect itself with kaiju brain. Two type IV kaijus nicknamed "Leatherback and Otachi" emerge from breach and head to Hong Kong.

Cherno Alpha, Crimson Typhoon and Striker Eureka were deployed immediately. Since both Kraken and Frenzy were in no shape for fighting. Gipsy was also grounded since one pilot was missing. And Pentecost didn't want to allow Mako to drive it again after their little fiasco day earlier.

Pentecost orders Striker to stay near the shore, order which will prove to be dissaster. Cherno and Crimson were not prepared to face these two kaijus.

Otachi emerge first and attack Crimson. It was damaged but tossed to Cherno who use it headlock move and pummel kaiju in face several time. While been still in headlock Otachi used its tail and strike Crimson con it succeed in cutting it out from body and hurled it to water. Drowning the Wei triplets. Striker disobeys orders and rush to help Cherno. But it was to late. Otachi managed to free itself from Cherno grip and torn Cherno's left arm. Then before Kaidonovsky could do anything Leatherback emerge from behind and together with Otachi rip Cherno apart. Otachi turn to face Striker while Leatherback continue destroying Cherno, finally killing Kaidonovskys. Otachi gets beaten badly and only Leatherback EMP organ save it from been killed. Striker was disabled all of its Electronic was shut down. Otachi proceed to city to find Newton, while Leatherback stays and taunts the disabled Jaeger. Hensens hit Leatherback with flare guns in eyes. But only intervention from Gipsy Danger saved them from been killed.

In the end battle ends with both kaiju killed by Gipsy. Proving that Raleigh and Mako were excellent team. But it makes also PPDC shorter for two Jaegers. Hour later Pentecost decide that he will pilot Stirker together with Chuck since Herc broke arm in last battle. I was so angry that we couldn't help, but there wasn't really anything we could do. Both Kraken and Frenzy were not ready and to assemble them back it would take few days. Abyss was been deployed from Vancouver but it would never arrive at time.

Gipsy and Striker were deployed near the rift and proceed to destroy it. Two additional type IV kaiju appear, Raiju and Scunner. And later first type V kaiju called Slattern. Gipsy killed the Raiju but was badly damaged in battle. While Striker almost kill Slattern which seeing it losing send distress call. Scunner was on its way to join Slattern in final attack against Striker. Pentecost realize that its payload was damaged decide to self destruct Jaeger by triggering nuclear bomb manually. Bomb explodes killing both Pentecost and Chuck Hensen. But it also kills Scunner and heavily damage Slattern. Slattern tried to stop Gipsy but was killed. And Raleigh Gipsy into rift overloading its nuclear core. He eject Mako in escape pod and later he did the same. Thanks to kaiju corps Gipsy pass to kaiju world and explode. Sealing the rift and ending the war.

War was over. Millions of people pay with its life. Numerous others lost their homes. Many cities were destroyed or devastated. And now finally it was all over. We lost many good friends. We are been friends with many jaeger rangers. Especially with Cherno's team.

Their bodies or what left of them were moved back to Russia to be buried in their cities of birth. When Cherno was raised from water it was creepy sight. Once mighty Mk.I Jaeger now was in pieces. We often call it toilet head because of his upper part. Chinese did raise Crimson Typhoon and what appears it wasn't damage so much, as it was think. It body was in good shape only its con pod was badly damaged and rip from the body. Wei triplets were buried in Hong Kong. Their Jaeger was placed in storage, no doubt in case of need it would be rebuild.

Herc Hensen. He was silent man now. After been promoted to rank of marshal he was in charge of PPDC. But he was only a shadow of his former self. I didn't like Chuck, he was overconfident jerk, but no matter on that he was a good man.

Hong Kong shatterdome remains active even after war was over. It remains to be HQ for PPDC. United Nations wanted to shut it down believing that now after war was finally over it wasn't need any longer. I and marshal change their minds. Nexon would fund the shatterdome and without Jaegers inside it would be much cheaper. When we were asked why we want to have Hong Kong shatterdome still open, I said just in case we need it again.

Politicians only watching themselves and their asses they don't see reality. War was over we win and that was all that matters to them. But they didn't win the war, they didn't do anything. It was PPDC rangers that win it. All those that died during the war and all those that survived.

Irony or not all of PPDC build Jaegers were destroyed by the war's end. None of them survived. Only Egyptian (Russian built) Desert Crawler and Nexons Jaegers survived.

Abyss Six and Hyperion Frenzy were retired and placed in storage. Kraken and Tsunami Thunder remains in active service. Tsunami was later sold to Australia thus becoming their second Mk. V Jaeger. Kraken would be used on tours around world. As weapon that win the war and in the end it was the Jaeger and its rangers who win the war not the kaiju wall.

Gurkha Warrior was unfinished Indian Jaeger that was under construction in late 2024. However Kaiju never attack India and work on Jaeger stopped. It was stored in one of our storage facilities.

By the time second rift opens only Desert Crawler, Kraken, Hyperion Frenzy and Tsunami Thunder exists. Russians had little surprise but that surprise I find early during the second war.

PPDC monitor Pacific in case new rift opens. Irony or not it will open on other side of world. Kaiju warning system was created early during PPDC existence and many buoys were deployed not only on Pacific, on other oceans as well. Pacific region was indeed caught in war but remaining regions never had any attack. Atlantic and Indian oceans were more or less safe. Some buoys were deployed to just in case.

War was over, Pacific Ocean was safe again and trading routs were re-established. Most of PPDC personnel go their separate ways. Herc Hensen was still a marshal but he used much of its free time to be with his family and his second son Dave.

Mako Mori and Raleigh Beckett gets married, I think that marshal Pentecost would be happy about them. Tendo Choi remains in Hong Kong shatterdome as chief, he will later be relocated to newly open PPDC branch in New York, year before second invasion starts.

Newton Geiszler remains in Hong Kong, studying kaiju remains. While his friend Hermann moved to New York's PPDC branch.

My sister gave birth to healthy little boy. That she and her boyfriend named Stacker. They get married two months before she gave birth. I was surprised when they give it name Stacker. She didn't like Pentecost much. But she later tells me that no matter that she hate's him, she had deep respect for him.

I was appointed to lead New York PPDC's branch. And that after Herc Hensen recommend me to UN for the job. I didn't even know that I will become marshal few years later of Atlantic Defense Corp, which become equivalent to PPDC. But course that won't stop me from driving Jaeger.

Each time people all around the world would come to places that were once battlefields to mourn all those people that lost their lives there. Many believed that San Francisco would be rebuild and repopulated again. That never happens. Although Trespasser corp was long gone, radiation from the nuclear bomb was still here. Not strong as before but it was still there. United States government plan to start rebuilding city in 2045-55. By that time radiation levels would be tolerable but still it would cost enormous sum for total city rebuild. Jaegers had their own graveyard in Oblivion bay, place where Trespasser carcass once lay.

Peace was always been an Illusion. We thought that we win, but that Victory was Illusion. We were not aware that it was only a beginning.


	5. Aftermath

**V. AFTERMATH**

We win the war but cost of our victory was high. Ten millions people were killed. Numerous millions lost their homes. Many cities were in ruins. San Francisco the first city attacked was now a ghost city. Abandoned but never forgotten. Because of the war and fear from Kaiju many ship routes on Pacific were closed. We again had economy crisis but comparing the one from 2009. This was ten times bigger. Many smaller countries on Pacific were near bankrupt. Most of kaiju corpses were removed and processed but damage was already done. However there was good thing about those corpses. We find that many of kaiju parts actually could be turn into cure for some of human diseases. Some cancers were cured, bone damages. Healing process on humans was increased for over fifty percent if kaiju livery was used. Kaiju bones also improve potency and strength of bones. Who would know that after removing acid blood other parts of kaiju could actually be used in medicine? And to be even better all this was find early during the war by kaiju black market dealers. So none kaiju remains would be destroyed before they were harvested.

With the death of marshal Pentecost, Herc Hensen was promoted to rank of marshal. UN wants to abolish PPDC believing that it was not necessary anymore, since we win.

Or did we win?

Newton Geiszler did merge with kaiju brain, he saw the facility from which kaiju comes. But I and many others doubt it was only one facility that those Precursors have. There must be more of them. And if there are more of those facilities, than there is a big chance that new rifts could be open. After the war clock was stopped. We start wait to see if it's really over or not. First one month, then second, till was six months after. No new rift appears. Just in case of need Herc convince UN to leave Hong Kong shatterdome active. And since there are no more Jaegers it would be much cheaper to operate. Most of remaining PPDC Jaegers remains in closed shatterdomes. I decided with approval of marshal Hensen to return Hyperion Frenzy and Abyss Six to Nexon's Vancouver facility. They were not needed. Tsunami Thunder was sold to Australia only four months after war ends. And since it was Mk. V Jaeger no doubt it would be in active reserve. Kraken was only other Jaeger that remains in service but unlike Tsunami, Kraken remains in active service. It remains in Hong Kong Shatterdome.

For the next six years, or to be precise until the second invasion, I do everything to convince other nations to build their own Jaegers. Better to have them then not have them when they were most needed. But as it always goes with politicians they never see the clear picture. With kaiju war over, they slowly turning on old wheel, watching and observing each others. Problems like Middle East remains. North Korea which was unusually silent during the war, slowly emerge again. World will never forget all those casualties and heroes, but that was behind it.

I work hardly to open PPDC branch on Atlantic. UN believed it was nonsense. There wasn't shatterdome build. The PPDC office was located in New York. From here entire Atlantic and Mediterain could be monitored. And working closely with Hong Kong shatterdome we could cover entire world. There was only one problem; we didn't have enough sensor buoys on Atlantic. There was hardly a dozen scattered across Atlantic Ocean and North Sea. I realize that this can be problem if new rift really open and we turn to be blind because we didn't prepare ourselves.

Kraken as only remains Jaeger on active duty, except sitting in its pier at the Hong Kong shatterdome has one additional duty. Once per year it would travel around world and act as exhibit. People would watch it from close, like it was dam museum piece. I wasn't happy with idea, neither my brother was. But it was great idea, showing the world that it was Jaegers who won the war. Not some stupid kaiju wall, which didn't have any other purpose then spending unnecessary resources, all for nothing.

Kraken's rangers would pilot it to special locations and then they would perform some moves which they used against kaiju. Performing in front of an audience. I considered that using a Jaeger in that way is one of most stupid ideas ever. However it did give us income after all because for twenty to thirty minutes of show people were ready to pay hundreds of dollars for ticket to see it.

Neither to say that income we get by showing off Kraken all around the world was used in funding New York PPDC branch. And of course for some other projects that we planned. I remain in NY working as marshal of the so called Northern Command or sometimes called Atlantic command. Matt continues developing the designs for future Jaegers. New Mk V and even Mk VI.

Karla also comes to NY, after two years we get a baby, little boy. Since Shirley called her son Stacker we couldn't use that name. However Karla shocked me when she chose name Chuck after Chuck Hensen.

After I ask her why, she said simply, he and Stacker Pentecost were heroes, they died but they help to finish war. I told Herc about Karla's name choice. He was pleased with name, and after I told him that I want him to be godfather he almost brake and cried. That would be second time actually that I saw him broken. I was after all when he berry Chuck or at least some of his favorite belongings, since nothing remains from his son after that nuke exploded.

Karla also starts to study Kaiju remains. She visited many of kaiju remains that were still in places where they fell. During her work and my own little Chuck would be at the Hensens. Of course Herc didn't mind to have him.

People of the world didn't know about Precursors. There were many questions from where and why kaiju appears? What was their purpose, and why did they attack us?

We couldn't tell them the truth. After we told to UN about Precursors they laugh on that idea, they seemed not convinced even after Newton Geiszler told them. They believed he was just a fool. But we know that all was true.

Newton and Hermann Gottlieb continue work for PPDC developing new ways to protect our self against kaiju. Mako Maori or shall I said Mako Beckett now also continue working for PPDC. Her main goal was improve Jaeger defensive and offensive parts.

We continue working, although UN funds Hong Kong shatterdome, it was Nexon who funds everything else. Nexon funds new weapon systems and armor for future Jaegers. In 2029. We install first Fusion reactor into Kraken. It boosts strength of its plasmacaster weapon for over fifty percent it also increase it speed for ten percent. Tsunami Thunder was second Jaeger in which Fusion reactor was installed, making him even stronger and more deadlier then before.

World didn't know about PPDC and Nexon projects. If it knows, it would ask: Why the hell you continuing development on Jaegers when war was over?

It was over for now, we deal heavy blow to the Precursors, but they are far from been defeated. We don't know how old they are and how really advanced them may be. And especially how many other worlds they conquer using kaijus but we believed that we are the first who really strike back. One thing was for sure. If they are still there they are pissed, very pissed and it was only matter of time before they returns again.

Even as humanity swore that it will never be caught by surprise, we would be caught again.

July 18, 2032

New York PPDC Branch – HQ

Except me, Tendo Choi and one another technician there was nobody else in command room. It was 8:10 PM. Most of command crew was on vacation. I remain because I studied some new Jaeger deigns that my brother send me. Also there was some old job I need to finish to. I really miss driving a Jaeger. And I couldn't know that soon I would be inside of Jaeger again. I hated desk jobs. And as marshal I had lots of paperwork, I hate paperwork.

"Two days till show starts." Choi said, of course he thinks on Kraken's performance that would be on Upper bay, in front of Manhattan. There will be thousands of NY citizens watching the show. For half hour show Kraken's pilots would demonstrate Jaegers capabilities and its weapons. Seeing a Jaeger from such close proximity was great experience. Kraken's pilots Kira and Jensen Harrison were one of best team ever. They were Kraken's pilots since it was launched. After the war they continue to pilot it. After the Hensens, they were one of best and most effective teams ever.

And now they perform battle maneuvers and tactics they used during the war. Every weapon that Kraken has they would show it to the crowds that watch every move they do. TV camera crews from many stations would be ready to.

I watch from command room and I looked like I want to hit my head on the table. Using Jaeger this way was insult but people like it and government pay well.

"Boss I am sorry to say that but you looking very miserably." Choi said

"This is disaster. Jaeger is weapon, not dancing robot. And if announcer ask Harrisons to perform Macarena, I swear I would go down there and choke him myself." I was really pissed. "Jaeger need to be tend with respect."

"Well, it brings us funds after all. People see Jaeger in live, we get money."

"huh."

In two days Kira and Jensen would appear in Jaeger and perfume their little show in New York upper bay. And then it happens when we expected it the least.

"Sir we receiving some informations from Hong Kong shatterdome." Choi said, "They said they detecting some unusual activities in North Sea."

"Unusual?" I ask, "How?"

Choi put information on screen. "Here near Faroe islands."

"Can you scan it?"

"We don't have any buoy there. I can scan it but I need a satellite for it."

"Redeploy nearest one." I know that PPDC had dozens of satellites build to track kaiju movement and because of satellites we were able to locate first rift.

"Star Searcher seven is closest, half hour till arrived to coordinates."

"Good." I that moment someone enter the room. It was marshal Hercules "Herc" Hensen.

I shake hand with him and said. "What brings you here Hensen.

"My son Dave wanted to see Kraken so I couldn't say no."

"Well your two days earlier, but not a problem. I'll take care that he sees the Jaeger before it. Even inside if he wants. A grand tour I doubt Harrisons would have any problem with that."

"Thank you Alex."

Dave was Herc's second son. He had seventeen years. Ironic or not he was born two days before Scissure attack on Sydney. After Dave's and Chuck's mother Angela died during attack Herc was one who raises both of them. Most of their family died during that attack. But Herc saved Chuck and Dave.

No wonder that it shake him a lot when Chuck died. He had only Dave now.

"You seem distracted, did I come in wrong time." Herc asks

"We may have a problem, I hope it is nothing." I said, showing the red dot near Faroe Island in North Sea.

…

Fishing boat "Dragon Lady" nears the cost of Scotland

"Oj, what the hell you think you doing" said Seamus, after spotting one of sailors vomit across the fence. "You got a little too much beer mate. "

"IL be f…ooh"

"O gosh and you call yourself a man. Jerry get here, Charles is on the fence again. I really need to find better crew."

Seamus stare on Jerry, since Jerry didn't replied, he only wave arm and showing in on something.

It was storm, waves were big and it was really hard to see anything. But Jerry did spot something. Seamus approach and using his binoculars that was always on his chest he starts watching in direction that Jerry points. At first he couldn't see anything, and then he saw it, or he think he saw something. It looked like an island with spikes. And it was moving. Seamus put down binoculars, then rubbing his eyes and put binoculars again. He could saw it again. Whatever that was it didn't came in their direction. It was going right to shore of Scotland.

"Did you see?" jerry asks

"I did saw something. It was big and it was moving. Could it be a ship?"

"I never see something like that. Should we warn the costal guard at Thurso?"

"And what would you report them. A moving island with spikes or whatever that was on top. They would say that we are crazy."

Fishermen's from Dragon Lady didn't have idea about the thing they just see. It could also be an illusion; people usually see many weird things on sea. What they didn't know was fact that what they saw was first kaiju from the second rift that was open near Faroe. Second kaiju war is about to start.

:::::

NOTE: Sry again for many gramatic mistakes, I hope you will continue to read my story.


	6. Scotland Incident

**VI. SCOTLAND INCIDENT**

I walked around the command room waiting for satellite to readjust. I had very bad feeling about the red dot on the screen. Something wasn't right.

"Sirs, you better comes here." Choi yelled. Me and Herc who was in room both moved quickly.

"What is it?" I ask

"The anomaly near Faroe island sir, it is the rift." He said that with obvious fear on his face.

"Rift, but how?" Herc asked

"Do we have sensor data on old rift in Pacific?" I ask Choi

"Yes."

"Good compare them quickly, let's hope they won't."

Tendo start typing on his keyboard, few moments later he just confirm something that I already know." "They are matching."

I look at the Herc, he was silent as grave. I couldn't see fear but I know that he like me was afraid of what happen next. We knew that right now a second rift was open and that war starts again.

"You are right after all." Herc said to me.

"I Wish I wasn't."

"What do you plan to do now, do you want me to contact Australian government to send Tsunami to North Sea?" he asked

"Not yet. We won't make panic. Tendo call Egyptians and re-route the call to my consol." I turn to Herc ,"Desert Crawler was closest and was armed to the teeth. We will use her."

"But she is like Cherno, well armored but obsolete in technology."

"Yes but only other Jaeger is Kraken, and Kraken wasn't ready for real fight. Beside, people already pay to see her I won't disappoint them."

…

Thurso costal guard Headquarters

Captain Donaldson watches the skies from its window. Bloody storm again. He couldn't see anything on sea. And there were several ships, mostly fishing boats there.

"Sir, we just received call from Dragon Lady. They claim to see what appears an island with spikes or something moving in this direction." Lieutenants relay the call that he received five minutes ago.

"So it appears that Seamus drink a little. He always has interesting stories when he returns to port. Last time was that he encounters a mermaid. Before that it was unusual lightning on the sky. Continue with your work Lieutenant."

Captain Donaldson couldn't know that he just made biggest error in his life. He was not aware of danger that approach Thurso. Strom increase on power and he couldn't see that what appears to be island that was spotted by Dragon Lady already approached to the town. Five minutes after lieutenant relay the message from fishing boat captain heard a scream, scream that was more a loud roar then just a scream. He was terrified and he looked up to the sea with binoculars. He noticed what appear as large island. A real moving island, like Samuels reported. Then the island starts to grow in height. It emerged from water. Captain Donaldson was frozen in place; his binoculars fell from his hand to the ground.

"Sir is you okay?" lieutenant asks

"Good lord save us." Captain said pointing on window. Lieutenant turns and like captain froze. He could see large monster that slowly moving toward the town. It was massive in appearance. It had two eyes on each side of the head .Two what appears to be horns, one on each side. Monster jaw was full with sharp teethes. And both men could see what appears to be blue breath coming from its mouth. Creature stand on two legs, while its massive arms each having three large digit like claws.

"Sir that is kaiju." Lieutenant studied kaijus knowing that they come in different shapes.

Captain didn't say anything. He couldn't accept the fact that monster he watching is a kaiju. The rift was closed six years ago and mankind win, how can this be.

Kaiju didn't wait invitation to enter the town. It starts rampaging as soon as emerge. In just fifteen minutes Thurso was leveled to the ground. Monster then proceed to next target town called Wick. Captain Donaldson survived and immediately reports this but it would take time for military to scramble and attack the creature.

…..

"Sirs, we have a problem."Choi said.

Both I and Herc close to see what problem was.

"This was taken by some amateur near the Wick in Scotland. " We could clearly see even as picture wasn't best it was a kaiju.

"So it's happen again." I said

"Towns of Thurso and Wick were completely destroyed."

I ran to my office and make a call. I call the Egyptians demanding immediate deployment of Desert Crawler. It would take forty eight hours before Jaeger can be deployed to Scotland. Egyptians had about two dozen Mil-26 Halo helicopters. Those Helicopters would transport Desert Crawler to Scotland. I already know that British military was mobilizing. Air Force was probably already on its way to attack the kaiju that we nicknamed "Devil".

"Mister Choi notified Hong Kong Shatterdome about this, also I want kaiju buoys to be deployed all around Atlantic and North Sea and I want that every kaiju that emerged from that rift be classified, I want to know with what we dealing."

"Yes marshal."

"Well for your first day on the work you do well." Herc said. It was joke, I was on this job for almost two years but this is the first time I deal with situation, kaiju situation as marshal.

Desert Crawler was removed from its massive hangar and after the helicopters were refueled and prepared it was lifted to the air. Since the trip would last for two days, its pilots were sending in front on specialized military plane. Newly established LOCCENT CONTROL in New York will tap into Jaegers system and initiate the drift. British government didn't object to this action. They had monster in Scotland that rampaging around. From previous encounters they know that their military will do little. Only solution was nuke the kaiju. However with Egyptian Jaeger on its way, nuke is out of option.

Brothers Fadil and Narmer Gaafar were chosen to pilot Desert Crawler. They both were inexperienced but they already been linked together twice. This would be their first real time. It would be first real battle for both them and the Jaeger. No doubt they fear about incoming battle. They know well that if they fail monster will continue rampaging and killing innocent. They must stop it. They were after all PPDC rangers, since they finish the PPDC academy seven years ago.

…

"How Egyptians plan to suit and prepare their pilots?" Herc ask me

"One of Mil-26 carries specially designed container box a mobile suit room if you want to. And small team of engineers then prepare the pilots and connect them into Jaeger."

"Yes but how will they enter into Jaeger?"

"Suit box will remain attached to helicopter which will then lift it from the ground and move it close to the Jaeger, once Box is connected to Jaeger pilots and small crew will enter the con in which pilots will be prepared. After this was finished engineering crew will return to the box and helicopter will move together with box away. Then mister Choi initiates drift."

"Clever, how long you needed to develop this approach?" Herc ask

"Actually Egyptians are those who invent this system."

"Amazing system I must say. And where did you plan to deploy them?"

I looked at Scotland map, British military Air Force already engage the kaiju near Elgin, but were unable to stop it.

"Aberdeen, there will Crawler be deployed. Every town and village between kaiju and Aberdeen was been evacuated."

"What type of kaiju is the Devil?"

"From satellite scanning, type III, I think that Crawler should be capable to deal with it. I hope."

"But how can you be sure? Those pilots do not have any experience fighting the kaiju except in simulator, and that Jaeger is old."

Hercules Hensen was cautious man. I understood well what he saying, but we didn't have any other option. World was still not informed about this new threat. They do not know that new rift opens in North Sea. We know that in just few hours amateur videos of Devil's attack will rise on internet. People around the world will find that this incident is not really an incident. It was new invasion.

…

36 hours later…

Devil continues rampaging destroying everything on its path. Military manage to slow it. Attack's from standard weapons, mostly planes did do damage on this creature. Constant attacks did its tol. British air force concentrates on one part of kaiju, its head. Mercilessly attacking its head without stopping, it forces kaiju to stop attacking and defend itself. This attack gives more time for Crawler to be deployed.

And finally after thirty six hours of traveling, it was deployed near Aberdeen. Its pilots enter Conn via the box and connect with it. Neural shake was successful and they were ready.

"New York Loccent Control, Desert Crawler is ready." Older of two brothers Narmer said

"Roger that Crawler, you are good to go, good luck." Choi respond

Since Crawler was modified Mk I "Cherno" type it was like Cherno, slow and weak on high speed kaijus. However it was build like a tank. It was more than capable to hold on its own. There were few modifications and differences between Crawler and Cherno. For first Crawler has desert like camouflage, second it has small pods on its shoulders that contains small attack missiles. Everything else is more or less the same as on Cherno.

I was feeling really bad. That Jaeger was old, its pilots were rookies. Do I really expect they will be able to kill what appears to be type III kaiju. But there wasn't really any other option. Crawler may be old but it was fully armed and ready for service. I could send Kraken, it was after all only other Jaeger in this part of world. But I didn't, I chose Crawler. Egyptians had it for almost ten years, it is now time for them to participate, and they want that so much. What if Crawler lost what then? That kaiju would destroy half of England before we could send another Jaeger to deal with it. And throwing a nuke on it was not an option. I couldn't let others to see my fear. Not from kaiju, I didn't afraid of them. I was afraid of consequences if Crawler fails.

"Well now we will see how good will Egyptian toilet head perform."

Herc laugh, he knew what I talking about. I use to call Cherno toilet head because of its head reactor shape. But Choi was confused. "Toilet head sir?"

I only laugh but I didn't say anything.

Crawler was deployed outside of Aberdeen some two kilometers from the first suburbs. It moved slowly towards the city of Ballater Creature was already passing the Inverness destroying most of the city. Devil was intercepted near Ballater.

…...

Military base October, Murmansk

In tallest building in middle of base which also served as command center for region general Fyodor Baranov watch on main screen. He and few other high military personnel watch the incoming battle between Crawler and kaiju. Russian government couldn't believe that new rift was really open. It passed six years since war was finally over. For Fyodor those six years were hard. War was over. But his daughter Sasha was killed. She was a ranger and a good one, one of PPDC elite. For six years she and her husband Aleksis defend Russian coast from kaiju. He was very proud on his daughter; she was national hero to entire Russia.

He personally oversees extraction of what remains of Cherno Alpha. It was completely torn apart. Reactor was smashed and con pod, very little remains after underwater explosion that seals the faith of doomed Jaeger. Very little from both Sasha and Aleksis was found. Although general know that been a ranger was dangerous job. That after so many Jaeger pilots killed it was small chance that Cherno would survive.

General was back home with his wife and other two children, his younger daughter Anastasia and his son that was same age as Sasha, her twin brother Victor. They watch entire battle. First the lizard like creature smash the con pod of Chinese Jaeger like thin can. Then it frees itself from Cherno's grip and spit some kind of acid and proceeding to torn one of Cherno's arms out. It was even bigger shock when second kaiju emerged from behind and start ripping entire Jaeger apart. They could see third Jaeger rushing toward to help Cherno but it was too late. Third Jaeger was attacked by first kaiju but Australian Jaeger start pounding it with fury. Only when second kaiju release something that look like EMP which shut down Striker Baranov and rest of his family think it was all over. Two kaiju's just destroyed all three Jaegers that PPDC deployed to protect Hong Kong. However Striker was saved by fourth Jaeger, American Gipsy Danger which after short but fierce battle kills one then proceeds to city to kill second kaiju.

In the end Gipsy Danger kills second kaiju and ending the battle. But Cherno was lost. His daughter was lost. Two days after they buried what was left of their daughter general's wife and Sasha's mother was find dead. She overdoses herself with pills. She couldn't face loss of her daughter.

Anastasia wanted to become Jaeger pilot like her sister but he didn't let her. He couldn't risk losing his second daughter. He already lost one and his wife. Nevertheless Anastasia enters PPDC academy without knowledge of her father. He was furious but didn't say anything. War was already over.

Crawler stands directly in front of Devil. It was ugly and big. Brothers Gaafar start's with missile attack. Deploying several small missiles which hits kaiju like angry wasps. Crawler then proceeds toward the kaiju to deliver next attack. However Devil was angry, it roars in pain and like furious bull rush toward the Jaeger. It hit it with such force that Jaeger loss foothold and fell backwards on the ground. Devil immediately move and try to stomp the Jaeger but was welcomed by right Jaegers leg which hit kaiju directly in face. Slowly Crawler stands up and stabilizes itself just when Devil attacks again. This time brothers were ready. Devil tried once again its rushing attack but Crawler move aside and hits the kaiju on top of its head with left fist. Then it finally grabs it for its neck and hit it again from lower side. Crawler used its mass and slam against the kaiju who feel down but immediately stand up and attack Jaeger again. But Crawler stops the attack and raises both arms and slams them against the kaijus head. Fadil used its left arm and extract small blade from its hand. Using its mini blade Fadil stab kaiju in throat and moving the arm toward the jaw cutting the throat. Mortaly wounded kaiju attacks one more time. It attack Jaeger with its arms using its claws but only succeeding to leaving scars on top of reactor. Although they deflect some of attack Devil proceed and used its jaws, digging into the right arm and trying to tear it apart. However it was stabbed again this time directly into the forehead. It was dead before feel to the ground.

Crawler wins its first battle but was badly damaged in process. It right arm was damaged by kaijus jaws. Several punctures where claws manage to penetrate armor; most of damage was concentrate on upper part of Jaeger. It took total of thirty two minutes for Crawler to take Devil down. And now it was over. At least for now, no doubt there will be more kaijus. In fear of more attacks, Crawler remains in UK. However we needed facility for it. British prime minister manages to get votes from both houses to create small shatterdome near Edinburgh from which Crawler and any future Jaeger could be deployed.

Several hours after the Devil was taken down I was called to White House.

"Sit." President Taylor said. Taylor was tall Afro American; he was president of United States for almost a year and also second Afro American president after Barack Obama. I never have been in oval office before but it looked smaller then in movies. Beside me, there was British delegate to UN, same one that was against funding the Jaeger program in 2025. Charles Brown. I really dislike the man, it was so arrogant that it arrogance could be felt all around the room.

"Marshal, I will be honest with you, I don't really know much about kaiju except what I seen on television. But isn't the kaiju war was over? You also open the PPDC branch in New York under the call Atlantic Defense command or Northern command as it was also called. You are been promoted to rank of marshal and appoint to lead this new branch. All based on possible second invasion."

"And I was correct mister President. We win six years ago, but we paid it dearly. When we told UN about Precursors they laugh…"

"Nobody take it seriously because there are no real evidences to cover that fact. What did you expect? "

"We almost lost war because you cut funds for Jaeger program and start building wall that would never protect us. And now mister Brown we are facing second invasion, and if my instincts were correct this one will be much larger and there was good chance we may lose. "

"From what I hear marshal, your Jaeger performed well. Creature was killed and Scotland and UK was secured." Said president

"Yes Desert Crawler did kill kaiju but was damaged in process. Without shatterdome to fix it, it would be impossible to deploy it again. Thanks to Prime Minister shatterdome will be build near Edinburgh but it will take time for it to be completed."

"I still disagree with that." Brown wasn't happy of course he didn't.

I didn't say nothing, if I say it would only be insult, after all I was in oval office in front of president of United States. President Taylor clearly sees tension between us so he asks me.

"Are you sure there will be more attacks?" Couldn't you simply close the breach?"

"Unfortunately it wasn't so simply. For closing it we need two things, fresh kaiju and half dozen Jaegers. One which will pass the rift with kaiju and rest that will cover him while he approaching the rift. But right now we don't have enough jaegers to do anything. We can't even protect Europe. We need more Jaegers."

"Jaegers do not grown on threes marshal Dentell. They are expensive and each one been destroyed was lost money that was invested in it." Brown said.

"So that is what UN only cares, how much they need to spend. Life's are on stake here. Future of this world is on stake. If we do not form effective defense we will lost everything. We almost lost war six years ago. Mister Brown, consider that war between 2013 -2025 was only a test, test to see how long we can survive and defend. We did it for over twelve years and we win. But right now we can expect more type IV, V and theoretically even type VI to show. What would you do when type V or VI knock on London's doorstep. How do you plan to stop it? Jaegers are our best hope."

"So what you proposing?" president asks

"Call G7 session, call every country on world to stop funding its militaries and start funding Jaeger program again, if need each country to build its own Jaeger if they are capable to do so. PPDC and ADC( NDC) would operate those Jaegers and they will be placed on strategic locations from where they can be deployed to fight kaiju. Mister President, this country has enough resources which were pointlessly spend on many non needed projects. Only United States could build and fund ten even fifteen Jaegers. We need them, and we need them now. "

President Taylor promises that he will call every nation to discuss about my proposal. What I did propose to president was that all countries on world unite with its resources and build Jaegers and shatterdomes all over the world. It was our only hope. If President Taylor wasn't convince on what I told him. He would be soon, very soon after next incident occurred, only week after Scotland incident.

NOTE:

Sorry again for grammatical mistakes, very soon all six chapters will be re-written and fixed of gram problems. I hope you like story so far and please leave reviews and favorite it. Each favorite and review gives me more inspiration to write more and more.


	7. The War Starts

**Story may not be perfect but please, comment, leave review, favorite it. Any support is welcomed.**

**VII. THE WAR STARTS**

Devil's attack in Scotland was simply known as Scotland incident. People all around world theorize that one kaiju remains on Earth and was hidden till this very moment. Could you imagine how silly, how stupid that sounds? Pacific was full of sensor probes, buoys, satellites which taking pictures twenty four hours per day. There was absolutely no possibility that anything escaped from Pacific Ocean and us not to know about it. Of Course people didn't know what we know, that second rift was open and that can spit kaiju from every month, to every minute. Lucky for us it didn't spit kaijus every few minutes. I wouldn't say that world was ignorant. Countries on Pacific know very well what they faced so far. They know that what UK just pass they had to fight with it for twelve years. And United Kingdom was lucky they lost what maybe ten-fifteen thousand people while numbers of people lost on Pacific was in millions. I don't say that this loses were small. But about fifteen thousand people lost in entire Scotland was indeed small number, it could be worse. Police and military succeed in evacuating most of people from Devil's way. I think that if people of England knows that Jaeger that protect them was damaged and that it would not survive second encounter, they would start massively abandoning their country. Why because one kaiju type III can make havoc through Entire Island without stopping. And only remaining way to stop rampaging kaiju was nuke.

Then of course there was second problem. We in PPDC know that once the rift was open there would be more kaijus soon. Devil was first and it is only matter of time before other follows. While the Precursors send kaijus in same pattern they used before or will they immediately try to overrun us. Using what Newt and Herman called exterminator way. We didn't have effective defense, miracle mile couldn't be established anywhere.

Thankfully not all members of UN were fools. Not all turn their backs and believed that it was an incident, even after we show them evidence of second rift. Australia bring back Tsunami Thunder to active duty, they even repair and upgrade Vulcan Specter. Chinese also did a part, resurrecting the Crimson Typhoon. But those Jaegers remain in Pacific. Chinese didn't want to risk sending their only Jaeger to Europe and exposing their shores. This will soon prove to be smart move, especially after second rift opens in Pacific, close to location of first original one. Australia agreed on sending Tsunami to Europe. At first I refused but I saw how desperate this situation becomes. In current moment in entire Europe and North America there were only two Jaegers. And from those two one was in bad shape.

I call my brother urging him to turn all possible resources that Nexon have into Jaeger production. With new production techniques we could cut production time from year and half to just six months. It sounds crazy, it was. Hah, the first Jaegers that were build, the Mk I has many flaws. But they protect the world during first years. Many of those first Jaegers had serious problems with reactors and radiation, this was fixed later. But nevertheless at least five pilots were diagnosed with cancer thanks to the radiation exposure. Three of them died from cancers, one survived to the end and died in Jaeger (Pentecost) and last one died four years later. Those first rangers were real heroes, pioneers. But we advanced from that time. Nexon specialize itself in Jaeger construction, we (thanks to Matt) were able to build Jaeger under a year. And I don't say about old Mk. II or III, I mean Mk. IV-V. He even succeeds in cutting the costs for building the Jaegers. When first Mk V Jaeger was build, Striker Eureka, it cost Australia almost one hundred billion dollars. One hundred billion dollars to build single, but most advanced Jaeger ever. And from that money Nexon received almost sixty billion.

And with new techniques, new materials, and especially by adding Fusion reactor, he cut price from one hundred billion to only twenty billion. When he told me that I laugh, I laugh because I didn't believe. For price that Australia pays for one Jaeger we could now build five of Mk Vs. It sounds too good to be true but it was truth. As I said Nexon specialize itself in advance technology, in Jaeger technology. And this was necessary. Jaegers weren't cheap, they were expensive. This was the problem with every new technology. With every new generation of tanks, jets, ships whatever… And Jaeger wasn't really small.

From information I get construction of Gipsy Danger took about seventeen months. Crimson Typhoon the same. And it took almost two years to build Striker. But it was different when you have prepared facility with needed components all build and from same Company then when you must ship them from all sides of the world. What I mean to say when you building a tank, not all parts were build by same company, of course not. Tracks were building by one factory, turret by second, body by third and so on. It was same principle with Jaegers to. One part was build here, second there. And then when all parts were finished they would be shipped to one factory for final assembly. Nexon had two massive super factories. One located in United States and second was located in Australia. Each of these mega factories not only assembles Jaeger, they build every single part for it. From smallest bolt to the biggest parts like entire sections and even Con pod. Everything builds and assembled under one roof.

This is actually a great weakness because if factory is attacked and destroyed you automatically lost production there.

I think that biggest breakthrough was Fusion reactor. Nexon creates fully stable Fusion reactor only two years before first war was over. And yet they manage to create two smaller versions for Jaegers. Kraken receive first Jaeger reactor while Tsunami receive it two months after the war. My brother really did a great job, and after all even he runs the production and most of the company our father was who remain at the head of Entire Corporation.

After attack on Scotland I urge my brother to start making new Jaegers as soon as possible also to share technological breakthroughs with other nations so that we can increase our defenses.

I was in my apartment when I was suddenly called to HQ. There was a whole bunch of people in main control room, mostly operators. Herc was with its son watching Kraken's performance. We delayed its performance in front of audience for a whole week just in case we need it in Atlantic or North Sea. People already came and pay to see it. Tendo must page Herc to because he enters the control room only twenty seconds after I did. He leaves his son with one of our operatives on the field. It wasn't really late, it was . But I didn't sleep for twenty hours and I just lay down when he call, he said it was urgent very.

"So mister Choi, what was so important that you need me here?"

"Sir I apologize but you must see this." He answers

I close to the main screen watching the warning flashing everywhere. It was kaiju warning, one kaiju just pass the through the rift and was somewhere in Atlantic. And since we didn't have enough buoys yet we couldn't detect his target.

"A kaiju sir, it passed fifteen minutes ago. From direction it head to Atlantic but I don't have idea where. That is not all, a satellite take a good look at it. It is type five, codenamed "Razorback"."

I could hear Herc saying "good lord." We had type five kaiju, second one ever. It was nightmare when first show up, thankfully it was killed by Gipsy Danger, and it appears only to protect the first rift. But this was exterminator, first of second wave, with no guarding duties, it mission was pure destruction. I was quiet, there were dozens and dozens of cities on both sides of Atlantic it could hit anywhere.

Someone may panic at this moment, someone without guts but hell, I was PPDC Ranger once, I fought kaijus, and I learn to be calm. I could relay that type five kaiju is in Atlantic to all coastal cities but that would simply be pointless. Millions live on Atlantic shores. Warning would mean panic and chaos and that is something we want to avoid. I could see the silhouette that satellite took. Creature was big. Its body seems similar to Slattern's with long tail that was close to that from Otachi. It had three eyes on each side. One eye was bigger while two others were smaller. It has large sharped tusk in mid of its head. Tusk was sloped some thirty degree back so it looked like sharp blade. Razorback also had large jaw and numerous teeth's, each side having one much longer fang, like those on big cats. And most of all it was well armored. From all readings and its look this kaiju could easy dispatch any Jaeger to oblivion. If this thing hits England or France, there was no chance that we would deploy Crawler to fight it. It won't stand a chance.

We just waited to see where it will appear, or we get lucky and one of those Atlantic sensor buoys catches it. And after twenty five minutes of waiting we actually get lucky again. It passed near one but we were far from relaxed especially after we realized that it heading directly to New York.

Could it be just a random attack? I know that Hermann and Newton picking again on kaiju. They acquire the secondary brain from Devil. But I didn't think they merge with it. Irony play strange games sometimes but unfortunately they did. And we find this an hour after attack. I must say that no matter how pissed I was, I somehow hold myself but Herc was even more angry then me. I could hear him saying. "By god I will go to kill Newt." Second time he merge with kaiju brain, second time kaiju emerge because of him. If the situation is not serious it would be funny. And they did this without authorization. What I talking about the Newt didn't ask authorization last time. After it was buffed by Pentecost he build makeshift device and drift with kaiju brain. In the end thank god on that. It did help to win the first war.

I was angry but I didn't have time for it. A type five kaiju was approaching New York. How can we stop it? The only answer was Kraken. It was our only hope.

"How long will need for Razorback to arrive here?" I ask.

"If Razorback continues with its current speed, it would take him thirty two minutes to arrive."

"It's appears that Showtime is over, mister Choi, relay data to Kraken, I want them to be deployed in front of Breezy Point." No doubt if it holds its course he will emerge there. And again we may be wrong and it can emerge from other side of Long Island. I turn to one of operators. "You inform the announcer that Kraken was needed elsewhere. And patch me with mayor."

"My son is still there." Herc said.

"Lieutenant Meyers is with him. Tell him to bring your boy here."

Herc nodded and reach cell phone.

People must be disappointed when Jaeger starts to move away. Announcer informs the crowd that Kraken was immediately needed to be deployed elsewhere. I did talk with mayor; I did talk with President itself. Immediately after sirens start all over the city police and even army were instructed to immediately evacuate Long Island.

People were not stupid; they realized that something is happening. Sudden alarms, Jaeger deployment. It didn't take much for citizens of New York to realize that kaiju is on the way. Most ironic was thing that even as evacuations starts, there was lots of people left behind to watch battle from Roxbury, Rockaway Park and Breezy Point.

Kira and Jensen were in middle of performance when they got orders to stop what they doing and proceed immediately to Breezy Point. It would need those fifteen minutes to reach the target location by foot. Maybe less if Jaeger was connected and deployed by choppers but connecting it also takes time.

"Sir what is going on? Is it kaiju?" Kira was first to ask.

"Am afraid it is. And it's heading straight to New York." I replied. Both of them were born and they grew here in New York, this was their city. They were already great team, but knowing that they protecting their own city this time will full them with needed fuel to face the Razorback. Before they could ask anything I continue.

"Kaiju that coming this way type V nicknamed Razorback. Of course I don't need to tell you what is on stake here. You are to go to Breezy point and intercept the kaiju. Only objective you have is to kill it. We have backup from military and you will get help from air and probably by sea, that's all. I know that Kraken may not be prepared as it should be. It is lacking missiles. But you still have blades and plasma cannons. That Jaeger is one of strongest currently in world and I am sure that with you two it can take even type V without too much problems. I am counting on you."

"Yes, yes sir." Was all they both said. It was though job. This was second type V kaiju ever and first they facing. If they fail, millions will die. They know that they cannot fail.

Kraken proceeds at top speed to location. Just to be sure that kaiju will emerge at their point I order them to release underwater pulse, no doubt kaiju would hear that and would proceed to source of the pulse. Once or twice during the first war it happen that kaiju simply avoid Jaeger and proceed to its target. We created pulse that was like a magnet, we don't know why but when it was tested for the first time in 2023 it work perfectly. As soon as Kraken is on its position it will release the pulse and we could cross our fingers that Razorback would take the call.

…

While Herc Hansen was absent Raleigh Beckett was appointed to run Hong Kong shatterdome. Mako gives birth to healthy girl they decide to call Jasmine. After Jasmine was born they remain for almost two years in the States with Beckett family then they decided to return to the job. Raleigh becomes right arm to marshal Hansen and Mako was in charge of Crimson Typhoon rebuilding.

Raleigh enters command room also known as LOCCENT control room. Instead of Tendo there was Rich Jonsey. He was old friend of both Raleigh and Yancey. And now he work as chief here at Hong Kong replacing Tendo Choi who was assigned to New York branch.

"Talk to me Jonesy." Raleigh said.

"Not good Raleigh ma men. We just received words from New York, a type five kaiju is on their way."

Beckett went silent for a moment; he still remembers battling the Slattern, that ugly face that still sometimes haunts him in dreams like Knifehead.

"Did you just say type five?"

"Yes, type five, codenamed Razorback. It is going straight to New York."

"So it really is true, second rift was open."

"It is, I never believe that what happens in Scotland week ago was just an incident. Second rift was open and appears that kaiju start knocking our doorsteps again. Marshal Dentell deployed Kraken to defend New York."

Even Beckett realizes irony of situation. It all comes now to one Jaeger. If Kraken was unable to hold kaiju off thousands if not millions would die. I must admit I may be youngest marshal of PPDC but I had experience how to deal with kaiju. I didn't need Beckett or anyone else to see how bad things can go if Kraken lost this battle.

"And marshal Hansen?" Beckett asks.

"He is in New York HQ. I don't know when he will return. Shall I transmit battle to Hong Kong shatterdome monitors?"

"I don't see why not."

…..

Ten minutes later doors open and Mayor of New York Sergio Gondeing enter is.

"What is the status marshal?" he asks me. I show him on big screen, kaiju wasn't appear yet but definitely it take the bait and its going straight to Kraken. "Kraken succeed in luring it, it will be here in exactly five or six minutes. "

"Good. President orders Air Force and Navy to assist if needed. And we start evacuation but not all will leave in time, already there was chaos outside." I could understand that. During the first war New York was in safe zone, there was never kaiju outside of Pacific, expect once when one type II wander to close to India. But this city was never in any danger. Anti-kaiju shelters and bunkers were never building here; there was no reason for it. People simply didn't have place where they can hide, except maybe the sewers and underground metro system. This thing was large as Slattern and equally powerful like him. If Kraken loses the fight, military wouldn't have any other option then nuke it.

Few minutes later Choi said. "Sir Razorback is here."

"Kraken be on alert Razorback is closing on your position."

"Roger that control." Jensen replied. "Well it pass few years since we kill last kaiju, you ready Kira?"

"Don't get cocky, this is type five, we never fight one before. You know….. There it is." She said.

Razorback emerge from water, it was massive and ugly. Harrisons immediately scan Razorback for all possible dangers. It tail which look like that from Otachi, they should eliminate tail as soon as possible. Tusk on forehead which looked like cleaver. It didn't look like razor at all. Creature had six eyes, three on each side. Massive jaw with greenish breath coming from inside, they couldn't see EMP or Acid organs, they hope there is none.

Kraken wasn't weak at all. It was designed to specifically battle type IV and V kaijus. It could deal with any lower type kaiju without problems. Although it lack of missiles it didn't lack of any other weapons. It may had body of Striker Eureka, but much more upgraded, it have two fang like blades each capable to cut off kaijus head with one attack. There were extractable claws on finger ends each sharp and could do lot of damage. Kraken Con pod or simply head was different from Striker's one. It was more armored and protected, and it possessed a unique defense mechanism, series o twelve light lamps created by Dr. Geizler which can damage kaiju's eyes.

"Dam its ugly." Kira said.

At first beast didn't move it observe Jaeger and taunting it. Then it become, it didn't rush. It wasn't so fast on surface but was fast enough to slam on Jaeger like an avalanche. Kraken pilots immediately respond by hitting kaiju into head with full strength. Then Jensen extracts the claws and burrows them into left side of head directly into the eyes. Monster screamed from pain and blue blood could be seen all over where eyes once were. One weakness that all kaijus had was their eyes, they were never protected.

Razorback swung with one of its main arms with enough strength to send Kraken flying but only Kraken didn't fly, it use both arms and intercept and burrow its metal claws into kaijus arm. Then Kira use her uppercut kick, fist hit chin and force form hit send kaiju on its back. He stands up quickly and continues with attacks. Maybe most surprise attack so far, it used its tong and wrapped against left arm trying to rip it out.

"What the, they should call this thing a Toad head." Kira said.

Jensen used short blade from its Jaeger arm and cut the tong out. "Problem solved." They continue toward the kaiju when Kraken received full hit from its tail. It was hit across the chest plate; they could see some red lamps going on but nothing serious.

"Grab that tail Kira." Jesen send her a thought. But before she could react Razorback attack with tail again this time hitting right shoulder and burrow itself and quickly move the tail out and trying again but this time Jaeger duck and tail missed.

Kraken proceed on full speed and slam on kaiju extracting both fang blades and cutting one of smaller arms also cutting once or twice onto its belly. Kaiju scream and bite with its jaws into Jaegers shoulder but blades were still coming in and out before it finally grab Jaeger and toss it like a toy. They land some fifteen to twenty meters farther and land on their backs. Kaiju use this time and jump with full strength on them it try to crush them beneath the waves.

We were silent of course thinking the worst, but battle was far from over. Although it was great pressure for Jaeger, its armor was design to withstand this kind of punishment. Red dots were everywhere but so far armor holds. They both know this can change quickly so they act as best they could. Using left arm blade they cut one of the arms that hold them giving enough time for them to retract blade and use all power in both arms to push the creature away. Kaiju wasn't decide to quit yet and tried to bit them directly into the pod only to be welcomed by right arm and fist, directly into the head. It didn't help much so Harrisons turn the shock lights. Twelve lights turn as one directly into remaining kaiju eyes. This gives enough time for them free themselves from kaiju.

As soon as Kraken stand up Razorback rush and slam into Jaeger, but this time Kraken hold its position by burrow itself on spot. Then both Kaiju and Jaeger enter into what would we call a sumo reselling, both crabbing each others with their claws. With exception that Kraken increases pressure on kaiju main arms. Kaiju must be in pain but it didn't bow down, this reselling and pushing lasted for at least some fifteen minutes neither side getting the upper part, of course kaiju used its tail from time to time but heavily armored backs and angel wings similar to those on Striker help protecting the Jaeger. Harrisons know that if they do one wrong move everything is over. Kaiju could use its tail to strike Con pod from behind but and it actually try to do that but they evade it every time. Calvary finally arrived. There must be every fighter squadron on east coast mobilized. Harrisons were informed about incoming air attacks. So finally they push the beast from them when first wave join the fray.

It was mix of F-16s and F-15 attacking in tight formation using swarm attack with their missiles. Jaeger had enough space and was not damaged by attacks. This seems to irritate the kaiju but it also make him left its guard which Kraken tried to use. But each attack would be countered by counter attack from kaiju.

During one such attack Jaeger finally grab the Razorback's tail. It tried to puncture the Con pod, and was stop only because its pilots react in time to evade it, but this wasn't over, Jensen saw opportunity. Each time kaiju use its tail, extending it to attack it become vulnerable for attack. And when kaiju attack third time in row with its tail Harrisons grab the tail with one arm and cut it with its fang blade from other hand. Tail was finally out of game but creature was still far from it. It was beaten, stabbed, even losing half of its eyes, tail, and one arm but still it was fighting. And it appears it was getting tired. Harrisons realized that only way to defeat this monster was to attack openly and using most brutal tactics they could think of. They need to finish this. Air force continue attacking creature and on their instructions fighters concentrate on its head, passing in few waves before withdraw allowing Jaeger to continue attacking. They couldn't attack in same time with Jaeger there was to big risk to damage already damaged Jaeger.

Everyone were quiet in command room, me, Major, marshal Hansen. His son was not allowed to enter command room but he watch from outside on one corridor. We were well aware that entire world watching this battle. There were at least half dozen news choppers buzzing high on the battlefield. People who watch from shore and tv watch it to. Entire Hong Kong shatterdome staff was focused on screens all around the facility. Raleigh and Mako were quiet, they watched every second of battle, in first thirty minutes Jaeger was on its defensive, since kaiju attack without stopping. But in next twenty to thirty minutes it's slowly start fighting back, chopping that kaiju piece by piece. Later Raleigh told me, no wonder why I like that Jaeger so much it was so resilient and powerful.

Kraken continue punching, stabbing the kaiju and finally Harrisons decide that it was time to use plasma cannons. It was also dangerous especially against such large and heavy opponent. Plasma weapon need some time to charge and they couldn't expose the cannon from the Jaeger's arm, kaiju could disable it. So they take more dangerous approach they start charging cannon before was even deployed, continuing using fists and blades. Kaiju use its three digit claws of left arm even losing them but it manage to bend the blade making it almost as useless. But it only anger Harrisons, they were pissed. And then after almost an hour they were at rage. Using their rage and all brutality they could muster they attack creature one last time. Literally they ram the Jaeger into kaiju and start knocking it with its fists, left then right, then again left they punching creature without stopping. Kaiju tried to bit the arm but only getting entire fist into its jaws, hit that was so hard that kaiju lost many of its teeth's. It was almost comical to see massive monster spitting its own teeth's out. But they didn't gave creature any quarter they attacked mercilessly, showing who ever control it that humans can be so brutal and without mercy in same manner as kaiju were.

They continue smashing Razorback with one hit after another, giving it no time for proper defense or counter. It did attack using its arms smashing against Jaeger armor but it looked like Jaeger didn't even felt, its pilots ignore damage that Jaeger received. Type five kaiju finally start losing its strength. Razorback starts to lose its energy, it grow weaker after every hit that he received. His body although well armed was now failing. It has lots of wounds all around its body and it wasn't really strong enough to fend against metal fury that smashing it like a toy. They proceed then and use cannon that were now fully charged and discharge full clip into kaijus stomach. Creature roars in pain and tried to attack one more time but was intercepted for one last time.

Harrisons finally decide to end the battle by using their scissor move. They extract blades to maximum and then they cut both of them even as one was slightly bent, they cut into throat into X, using all power they got they swung with arms in opposite direction decapitating the creature. It was dead before head hit the water. Later would be revealed that only reason for such brutality on the end was that Jaeger was so damaged especially on its legs by the earlier tail attacks that it barely stands.

They turn the Jaeger toward the Breezy Point and rest of shore and they swung right arm with its blade attach toward the air, sign of victory. They moved slowly back to the Upper bay but on the half of the way they stop. The Jaeger was too badly damaged and they were forced to stop before they lose control of its legs.

"Good work Harrisons, your first catch after six years." I said.

"Thank you sir, but we will need a ride home; we won't make it back to Upper Bay, Jaeger received to much damage."

"Don't worry about that, choppers are already on their way to pick you up, you and Kraken are going directly to Vancouver."

There was quit joy in command room but everything turn to silence after I turn to mayor and said showing number two with my fingers "Now we have two Jaegers out of service for a time been.

"I think marshal that after this attack President will do everything to restart Jaeger production."

"It better approve, or next time kaiju appears we won't have any Jaeger to defend ourselves. And we also had lucky today. This Jaeger was build for this kind of kaiju."

"And yet it took him an hour to kill the creature."

"Usually battle could last up to few hours mayor."

Only two days later, President Taylor issue orders that Anchorage and Los Angeles shatterdomes be reopen. Every surviving Jaeger inside those facilities to be rebuilt upgraded and put back in service. While new shatterdome is to be build near Norfolk naval base. Also it issue order for construction of first five new Jaegers. Governments of South America follow his lead, reopening their own shatterdomes, reactivating Jaegers that survived and building the new ones. This was followed by almost every country in Europe.

We were now at war, and like Precursors want to inform us about this they did something we didn't think would happen at least not in same time.

Five days after New York battle.

Marshal Hansen returns to Hong Kong, while Tendo remains for a while.

I enter the command room watching the main screen. It was red again. At first I think it must be another kaiju but it wasn't. The red dot was in Pacific.

"What is happening mister Choi?"

"Sir, Hong Kong just sends us this" he shows me. "We just get information that second rift opens in Pacific. To be precise it opens near location of original rift."

I just stared, I didn't say anything. In myself I curse the Precursors. So one rift wasn't enough and they open second one, second front. A Year later we would be facing with third rift, but we didn't know about that. Two rifts and we didn't have enough Jaegers. What irony.

NOTE:

I apologize for any grammatical mistakes in this chapter, il try to fix it as fast as possible.


	8. Storm On The Horizon

**Note:** From this chapter you would see many changes in my writings; I plan to re-write first seven chapters to match the current one so don't be mad if I change a lot. I do this because some said that this way of writing is not perfect and there **is** many errors. Also I plan to bring Sasha Kaidonovsky back into the story, but only once I finally get some time to re-write first chapters, and removing the part where she and her husband died during the Hong Kong battle in 2025.

**VIII: STORM ON THE HORIZON**

"_I never believed in bad luck, there is no such thing like that. However when you fighting a kaiju, you cannot think of anything else then concentrating on battle and how to kill the beast as fastest and efficient possible. _

_We stand on edge, even as United States and many other countries once again fund the Jaeger program, we know that it will take time before we can have effective strength again, needed to protect not only Pacific this time, the whole world. Two breaches on two locations and no enough Jaegers to form efficient line of defense. _

_Two months passed since battle in New York, and we had only Kraken, Desert Crawler and Abyss Six in North America and Europe. And while we repairing Kraken, Desert Crawler was only patched on the field, not enough for 100% function but It must be at least before UK finish with construction of their first Shatterdome. Pacific region I would say is in better shape. Tsunami Thunder, Hyperion Frenzy were both ready, and Crimson Typhoon was repaired and upgraded. Only Vulcan Specter was still under repairs and Indian Gurkha Warrior was towed to Hong Kong to be finished. I would lie if I would say that everything was silent and that world was safe. Four days ago category II kaiju emerged from breach in North Sea. We didn't see such low category since 2018 when last of category II emerged. Because of its shape and speed we nicknamed it "Velociraptor". Relatively small but extremely aggressive, it past our defenses and lay destruction to the Glasgow before Crawler could react, of course old Jaeger was more than a match for category II even damaged, it succeed in killing it. Glasgow was saved from total destruction, and no doubt it will be rebuilt in no time. But this was a new situation to us. Why would Precursors send category II kaiju?, did they run out of big ones? Hardly. So what is purpose of this attack?"_

_My brother find that Russians built more Jaegers, but none of those ever enter the service, so I ask him to go and check Vladivostok and their Shatterdome, if they have more Jaegers we need them and we need them now."_

An MH-60L lands on one of outer helipads near the main Vladivostok shatterdome building. It belonged to Nexon Corporation. Matthew Dentell exists the helicopter and was welcomed by General Baranov, chief of Russian Jaeger program.

"I hope you had pleasant flight mister Dentell." Said general

"Not too much comfy but it was okay. I presume you know why I am here?"

"Yes, and why do you think Russia have more Jaegers? We build only two during the war."

"Don't lie to me General, I know well that your government fund your Jaeger program on much bigger scale then you show to others. Cherno Alpha and Eden Assassin were not your only Jaegers."

General flinched on memory of Cherno Alpha and his deceased daughter.

"Come with me." It was short replay and then general turn back toward the largest building, Matthew followed without question.

They enter the service lift that was stationed in one of entrances and general press button, lift start to move slowly down.

"I don't know how you get that information's mister Dentell but you are right, we build more Jaegers.

Matthew didn't say anything, and lift after one minute stop, general exits and Matt follow him in what appears massive Jaeger depot. Matt expect to find another Jaeger inside however there were six of them, some not finished but mostly in one piece. Two on the left he recognize as Cherno type, they were the same like Cherno Alpha, only difference was color. One was dark blue, and other one had the same color as Alpha. He couldn't recognize third Jaeger, fourth and fifth were what appears still under construction only there weren't any workers and sixth was the biggest.

"Those two on left were Cherno Beta and Cherno Gamma. After Cherno Alpha was build our government decides to build three additional just in case."

"You said four in total, I only see two in here." Matt said.

"That is because the fourth or Cherno Delta was sold to Egyptians before it was finished, Desert Crawler is Cherno Delta. The one behind them was Mark III Jaeger, Iron Victor. Those two that were not completed were Mark IV's they are still without names and the big monster on the right was Mark V Goliath Ravager."

"Mark V, how the hell you build a Mark V and more important why you didn't' use it.?"

"Mister Dentell, it is not only your company that builds Mark V, you did excellent job on Striker Eureka and Tsunami Thunder but for sure you weren't the only one capable to build Mark V Jaeger. I think that second question is a little bit hard to answer.

When we built first three of Cherno types, we received orders to start building Mark II Jaeger, Eden Assassin; fourth Cherno was incomplete and remain in storage till 2019 when Egyptians buy it. After Eden was build we start with Mark III project and by the time Iron Victor was finished we already received another orders to build two Mark IV's. When we ask what to do with those Jaegers already built, only answer was to storage them. During construction of those two Mk IV, we once again receive orders this time to build Mark V and so those two IV were stopped with construction but they weren't scrapped. We finally build Mark V half month before war ends but it was never deployed."

"But why not? Matthew was persistent.

"Bureaucracy, funds, there was so many problems, you name it and it was there. And our country like rest of PPDC starts investing large resources in that useless wall. "

"But instead of Cherno Alpha why your daughter and her husband didn't use Mark V?"

"Probably because entire country see Cherno Alpha and its crew as national heroes. They get use to its victories so giving its crew a new Jaeger was not acceptable, I can only see that as great mistake, if they had Goliath Ravager they would still be alive."

These last words general said quietly, Matthew knows that it was hard to him and didn't want to push but he still needs those Jaegers. Nexon could build new ones but it would take some time, and here there was six Jaegers eating dust.

"I Apologize if I push to much general, but world need these jaegers, without them we could lose the war. Crawler was badly damaged, leaving only Abyss Six to guard Europe. Kraken is only defender of North America now. Things on Pacific were slightly better but it was far from safety. You have six Jaegers here that we in Nexon could get in 100 % shape and upgrade them with most advanced technology we have. Every each of this could bring world a safety."

"I know mister Dentell that you came for them." General said showing on Jaegers. "And they are yours under two terms."

"Name it"

"At least some of Jaegers will be piloted by Russian rangers. And Goliath will be piloted by Rangers I chose."

"Done." Frankly Matt didn't care who will pilot those jaegers as long they protect cities from kaiju.

"Where do you want us to deliver them?" General asks.

"Nowhere, let them stay here, we will get technicians and engineers to start work on them. Some of them would probably stay here in this shatterdome."

_He reports to me that he gets all six jaegers, I was surprised when he tell me about Mark V. Who would think about another Mark V. Goliath Ravager was one big metal beast, ten times more armored and more powerful than Cherno. It was walking Leviathan. It wasn't pretty but wasn't building to be pretty, it was monster. It was created to kill kaiju and I mean category IV and theoretically V. All around the world new Jaegers were in construction. People realized in how big danger we are. But this wasn't even a start. _

_January 16, third breach open in middle of Atlantic ocean, no doubt this was biggest shock to mankind. We didn't know how many other new breaches could open any moment. But right now we had three and for some reason we are still not overunned by kaiju's. _

_Two days after the third breach open category III kaiju "Hookhead" emerge and attack Bordeaux in France. City was leveled to the ground, thousands and thousands were killed. Abyss Six intercept it near La Rochelle and kill it. This was our wake up call. _

_You couldn't believe how things changed. Every country now stops financing their own military's and get every resource in construction of Jaegers. France start building three jaegers, UK also followed with three. Spain fund construction of one. Germany builds two. Even countries on _Mediterranean_ start building their own Jaegers. Italy, Turkey, Romania, Ukraine and Croatia all build jaegers. Some of these countries build their jaegers on their own, but some smaller with help from other countries from region. It was same thing in Baltic. South America, Mexico, Brazil, Chile, Panama, Argentine all funding everything into jaeger program. _

_In United States already six of new Jaegers were under construction, even Canadians start building one or two. It was same thing in Pacific where Chinese were first who after rebuilding their Crimson Typhoon start with construction of two additional Mark IV jaegers. Followed by Japan and Australia. _

_Some would say that this was great waste of resources. Why? If we win we could easily scrap all surviving jaegers and use their material in other purposes. United Nations still believed that Wall was better and cheaper idea. But after destruction of Bordeaux they change the minds. The only effective way to kill kaiju was after all Jaeger. _

_Since I become marshal I had many interviews. Many ask me how I would react if I lost Jaeger and its crew under my command. My answer was always the same. I would rather risk two pilots then entire city. Two pilots to save a city that have millions of people, it worth it. But of course it was my duty to keep those men and women alive if possible. _

_I already work on plan to close at least one of the breaches; however we still need more jaegers to do that. Russians give us their jaegers and after upgrades we deployed Cherno Beta and Iron Victor to Atlantic. Shatterdomes were been build or in constructions almost everywhere. Goliath was deployed in Scandinavia, I was surprised when I hear that it was piloted by General Baranov's younger daughter and another unknown female. That man already lost a daughter, Sasha._

_I meet Sasha in 2018 for first time, it was year or so before she married Aleksis. Only the bloody drift keeps us from having some relationship even as she was older than me. We simply couldn't risk it. No matter how good she is in keeping secrets everything could be seen in drift. And I didn't want her to have any problems. _

_Her death hit me hard. Although I love Carla and I have child with her, I still some times think about Sasha, what would happen if we were together. Of course Shirley keeps taunting me about it. She saw my thoughts in drift more than once. _

_I was also the first who reach with rescue units to location of Cherno after been destroyed. Hoping that they both survived but they didn't. If Hyperion was in game they would never be killed. _

_Precursors obviously didn't learn the lesson, well this time they will. No matter how many breaches they open we will close them and we will destroy them this time. Or otherwise they will just keep coming. _

_My sister starts working as instructor in Jaeger Academy. As one of several surviving Jaeger pilots from first war she couldn't decline the offer. New generation of PPDC rangers needed a good teacher, and she was just that. _

Jaeger Academy 21.01.2034

In large class room there were about forty people. They were chosen from thousands of people for next generation of Jaeger pilots. On the walls of left side of the room were pictures of every single Jaeger pilot that graduated so far. On right side there were only those who survived. And beneath those who did something that others didn't, piloting the Jaeger alone and survive. Only Stacker Pentecost, Raleigh Beckett and Alex Dentell were among those special pilots.

"You are chosen as new generation of PPDC rangers, you passed most of the tests in last year and now the hard part is in front of you. You were chosen as first of several groups that past first tests, in last year you had many psychic tests, endurance and mental tests. Many failed but you in this room past those challenges. Now in last second and last year you will have third part. First it was Kwoon battle room, where you will learn fighting skills. You will master array of different combat disciplines which will help you adapt and fight in a Jaeger. Also it wills asset your drift capabilities with your partner. It is important for every each of you that observe others in battle, and not only master every aspect of the room to create your own unique fighting style. This unique fighting style can save your life once you get in real combat. Aggressiveness was usually not a good trait but to fight kaiju it is necessary.

Simulator, although it was close to reality it was never as real thing. To pass to next part you must score over 90%. Those who score direct 100% going forward those beneath will have extra drops. By the time you finish this part of your training you must be ready.

Hong Kong Shatterdome

"Ah you two, I am glad to see you." Said marshal Hansen after noticing Mako and Raleigh.

"So which Jaeger will we get, although there is no much of a choice." Ask Raleigh

"Hyperion Frenzy is your new Jaeger, at least till Gipsy Danger 2.0. is ready. "

"They build new Gipsy?" Mako asks.

"If what Alex Dentell said is true, yes they building a new one. But I think you will find Hyperion equally good. "

Before Raleigh was able to respond, alarms start beeping everywhere.

"Warning, category IV kaiju "Sharknife" emerged from the breach. Its targeting location is Singapore. Hyperion Frenzy team to suit room. "

"That means us." Said Raleigh, and Mako only nodded.

"Good luck you two." Herc added.

…..


End file.
